


Welcome to Keystone

by The_Orphanage



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Fuck Canon, Gen, Will develop, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Orphanage/pseuds/The_Orphanage
Summary: Faced with the heat of Hojo's defection and his army of experiments, King ShinRa sends his prized general to a small temple in Keystone. Rumors of a swordsman, and a vampire/demon repelling Hojo's creatures lead them to a Temple near the heart of a growing community of villages. Are they perhaps the reason for the tranquility and peace in the towns below? And what's this discussion about forbidden magic? Will it be their salvation, or will the ShinRa Empire exploit it once more.In a world of elves, dwarves, humans, demons, etc..., not everything is as it seems. Including the sleepy, little, quaint land of Keystone.(This is an adopted fic from Rafira. I've recently picked it up, and changed and rewrote it. But the idea, and general plot is wholly Rafira's
Relationships: Hojo/The bottom of Seph's shoe, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, VIncent/Angst, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rafira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafira/gifts).



> Yo wazzup,  
> Disclaimers and stuff, i do not claim that FFVII is mine, neither do I use it to profit.  
> This is the brain child of Rafira, adopted by me.

The ShinRa Empire, a mighty kingdom spanning nearly the entire continent. An empire full of Dragons, elves, vampires, humans, and every manner of creature. Led by a human king.

They control everything.

Mako. Water. Iron. And even the very Land we stand on. 

Even the lives of SOLDIERS they send to war. And although ShinRa is insistent that it doesn’t exists, the war had taken too many too fast to hide.

You see, the ShinRa Empire is divided into several manageable sectors. Each ruled by a Duke, whom is expected to supervise a couple of hundred thousand villagers with the help of payments from the King. 

There are currently 5 Dukes (technically 4 Dukes and a Duchess). 

Scarlet, whose land is as cold as the steel she melds. Her sector is mostly occupied by dwarves, smiths and makers, responsible for most appliances and gadgets found in the ShinRa Empire. Of course, this includes weapons. Guns and cannons, swords and knives, handcuffs and cages. 

Heidegger supervises ShinRa’s military might. His sector is full of establishments for SOLDIERS, Civilian militia and hunters. Training grounds and military bases. And so, it makes sense for his land to be near the capital, just an arm’s length from the king. 

Palmer, the overgrown baby, is as useless as a rock. He’s supposed to preside over transportation development along side Scarlet, and yet he wastes his gil on lavish parties, and over-the-top galas and Balls. Instead blaming his chief engineer, Cid Highwind, for all his misgivings.

Tuesti is perhaps the only Duke that still has a heart. He rules over a moderately sized land, mostly civilian homes. He is tasked with evacuations, and keeping the people safe from the war, natural calamities, and sometimes ShinRa’s own men.

The worst failure is one disgusting specimen of a man known only as 'Hojo'. This cockroach leaves his sector in squalor and instead uses the gil granted to him to partake in his favorite hobby- playing god. He pulls random lives off the street and performs inhumane experiments on him, or so Vincent tells me (and I would take his word as truth over any one else I know). 

Hojo often releases these abominations to wreak havoc. And along with regular monsters, and wild animals, SOLDIERS are more than necessary to keep everyone from dying.

This is also where I come in.

You see, seventeen-ish years ago, a malnourished blonde woman late into her third trimester of pregnancy stumbled into an isolated temple of questionable purposes, after leaving a village of people with nothing but scorn for women carrying bastard babies.

She died in childbirth a week later, but I survived- I being the newborn, for those out there that couldn't connect the dots  
.  
So, I was raised surrounded by stuffy monks whom I found incredibly boring. So, I would practice sword fighting with sticks in the courtyard, modeled off what I had read in outdated books from a musty out-of-the-way library, sometimes from passing hunters and swordsmen. Really, there was no place for an adventurous seven-year old in a temple.

At about eleven, something small with spindly legs and gnashing needle teeth managed to get into the main prayer room and was terrorizing the old men who were truly scared out of their wits (which was quite entertaining, considering the thing was the size of a rabbit). I threw a cast-iron incense pot at the thing, killing it instantly. 

The priests declared me a great warrior (or great cannon fodder) dug a rusting sword out of a more dubious room in the temple and told me to kill six other scaly things running around the rice fields. As the things were about as bright as a candle, they weren't exactly a challenge for a few well-aimed strikes.

The conclusion to my little adventure was that the more boring part of my day spent listening to dreary monks was no longer, and instead I was sent out to 'patrol the borders' AKA keep a couple of old men safe, and out of their hair (or what hair they had). Being the sole member of the temple's guard suited me just fine.

Over the next two years I defended the temple against the occasional monster, and with the aid of forbidden weaponry textbooks and all day to practice, my skill improved considerably.

My thirteenth year was when I found Vincent. I'd tell you about how I found him lying in a ditch, soaked in his own blood or how he had some startling physical attributes, but it's not really my place to say. What is relevant, however, is that I convinced the temple to 'adopt' him to help me defend the place, and that he is now my best, and only friend.

He taught me a few other things. How to use a variety of weapons. Daggers, knives, and sometimes how to use a gun. However, the most notable thing he taught me was how to use magic. I was only lucky to have a surprisingly high aptitude to it. 

He taught me about SOLDIER, and the process of turning into one. Mixing DNA to supercharge humans with other races’ characteristics. Vincent told me that they often recruit humans, and very rarely do they accept other races (Elves, dwarves, vampires, and etc). Shinra says it’s because of the increased chance of a deadly mutation, but we suspect it’s to prevent non-humans from gaining more power (the king being human himself). Another ploy by the King to control.

After discovering a few books from the temple’s forbidden archives, we managed to learn a more effective style of magic. Of course, we hid these from the monks. They don’t take well to heretics, especially since the magic we discovered is… unique (for lack of a better word). The books were sealed and marked forbidden for a reason (though why they didn’t burn them is beyond me).

During the next year or so, a small village started growing around the temple's boundaries as small families evacuated here to escape roaming monsters. The monks were only too happy to enlighten these newcomers, who in return helped extend the priests diet from rice and simple vegetables.

When I questioned why these people where coming to us, Vincent explained the mechanics of ShinRa to me, and how Hojo's monstrosities were life-threatening to simple serfs, and how I and him were the only defenses against the threat apart from the elite army that King ShinRa was not willing to use to defend such trivial things as peasants.

And so, the town of Keystone, with a temple at the center and two of the strongest warriors among the villages in the area, became known.  
And sometimes fame really isn't a good thing, especially when the very place you are defending is rumored to have an artifact hidden inside, is it?

Sephiroth slammed his fists down on the dark oak desk, sending the various trinkets skittering off the edge. "He what?"

The King sighed, sinking further into his chair. "Yes, I do think Hojo has taken it too far, General..."

"Taken it too far? My liege, this is an outrage! He is openly defying you!"

"Well Sephiroth, I didn't know you cared!" Scarlet purred from her place at the doorway.

"Duchess, how nice of you to join us." The king greeted her.

"King Shinra, I wouldn't miss this for the planet! Hojo is easily this most horrible person on the face of the planet... oh my apologies, did I say person?" She breezily stated.

"It is rare I agree with you Scarlet, but here we are." Sephiroth murmured in assent. "Hojo is a disgusting creature that does not deserve life,"

Scarlet tutted. "To say such things about one's fa-"

"That thing is not my father" Sephiroth growled tensely.

"So uh..." The man next to Sephiroth muttered, "Do we just kill him or what?"

"And who is this?" Scarlet asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The man is my second-in-command" Sephiroth replied coolly at the same time as the man in question said "Zachary Fair, Ma'am!" with a grin.

Scarlet turned to the King. "Is that what you wish for them to do, your Highness? Eradicate him?"

"It won't be that simple. Hojo has created himself an army." Shinra sighed.

Zack's face had confusion written all over it as the other two paled considerably.  
"Huh, I don't understand... How could Hojo of all people encourage serfs to fight?"

"Hojo is a scientist. If he created an army, then it's an army of things that weren't intended that way by nature. Mostly he uses citizens as his subjects," Sephiroth told him tiredly.

"Wait you mean...Ugh!" Zack was instantly and suitably horrified by this revelation.

Shinra tutted. "Now I'm glad we're all on the same page,"

Sephiroth steadied himself. "Sir! How am I to fight against those beasts? Even my SOLDIERS will be torn apart by those things Hojo creates!"

The King waved his hand, a gesture to silence his court. "I've been getting reports," He told his audience in a confidential tone.

'I should like to think so', Thought Zack, 'I mean, he is the king'

Turning back to the conversation at hand, Zack put his best 'I am paying attention' face on. Sephiroth eyed him accusingly, knowing the man retained information like a cotton bag retained water.

Rufus ShinRa, the King’s son, stood from his place.

"A town's grown around this temple, and there have been reports of the Temple sending people to repel Hojo’s creatures. Some people describe them as priests from the temple, sometimes a swordsman, sometimes a vampire.” Rufus eyed Sephiroth as he read the last part.

“How they repel those things is what I want you to discover." The King interjected. “They might be using magic, but even our most powerful mages stood no chance against Hojo.”

Sephiroth glanced up from the map he was viewing. "Your highness? Keystone isn't part of your land. We can't just order them to lend us a priest,"

"Then infiltrate them, invade them for all I care. Just bring back someone!” The obese man snapped. "Besides, I don’t take well to outsiders with power"

With much jostling, they were escorted out the door by a disgruntled pageboy.  
Sephiroth sighed once again. "Zack, go organize for our chocobos to be saddled. We leave at dawn."

His second-in-command nodded. "Yeah, but what about the army? Are we taking any backup?"

"I think the two most powerful men in the world can convince some musty priests to lend us a brother," He replied with a hint of amusement.

"Sephiroth," Scarlet called from behind the General. "Could you test this out for me?" She flicked something large at him from a pocket located Gaia-knows-where in her skimpy dress.

Sephiroth plucked the item out the air and then hissed, flinging it away again. Zack quickly caught it as Sephiroth looked down at his hands just in time to see charred flesh before it healed over.

"Purified in holy water, made of blessed metal and fires bullets of garlic extract encased in metal. (Don't ask me where I got it, please) It's the perfect-" She purred the word out, "weapon against Vampires."

Sephiroth glowered at her for a few seconds before she took on a more serious tone.

"No really, I'll leave a bag of goodies for you in the stables. Prototypes straight out of the development room. And Sephiroth," She sighed, "make sure you kill Hojo. You at least deserve revenge." She calmly turned and walked off.

Zack whistled. "Wow, the bitch actually has a soul!"

"Hm" Sephiroth murmured.

Sephiroth was, for all intents and purposes, a vampire. But fortunately (unfortunately) for what Hojo did to him, he could tolerate sunlight. 

It was a pity that his vampiric qualities did not grant him immunity to Zack, the man mused, eyeing his chattering friend. Zack was riding his chocobo next to him and had been talking constantly since they set out half an hour ago. In that time, he had covered the subjects of gardening, whetstones, cricket, building fences, Duke Palmer's addiction to lard, and how phallic bananas are.

Sephiroth sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

And indeed, it was.

About four-and-a-half hour later, Sephiroth was mentally celebrating the fact that Zack finally had to shut up.

They took the chocobos up through the relaxed town center up the temple, where Sephiroth explained who he was and asked if it was possible to talk to the head priest.

They were ushered inside where a wizened old man with more wrinkles than pages in a book greeted them warmly. 

"You two are in the royal army? ...I suppose you came to meet our guard. " The old man sighed, leading them through the complex.

Sephiroth recalled hearing something about a guard from his King. 'I guess we'll just go along with the old man for now'

Stopping in front of a nondescript door, the priest ushered over a boy running past.  
"I want you to go down to the kitchens... dinner for our esteemed guests... of the royal army…" He was muttering. 

Guessing themselves forgotten (strangely enough, as they were 'esteemed guests'), Sephiroth opened the door and they stepped inside. The room itself was a small, almost-dingy thing adorned with a stuffed bookshelf and several armchairs, two of which were occupied. Curled up in the closest chair, facing away from them, was a blond teen with wild hair-pouring over a gigantic book in his lap. As they watched, he read out

"Arr kethlon ney sera teren... kethlon qua regoreth," The blond said, only to be corrected by the older man in a chair turned towards the window directly opposite the door. 

"It’s read as ‘regorath’, but your spcing is correct." The black-haired man told the boy in a velvety voice.

Neither seemed aware of their audience, too absorbed in the books, as the blonde repeated the line and his companion congratulated him.

The serenity in the room was shattered however, as the priest returned to the room with two slightly younger priests flanking him.

"Ah sirs-" the priest stopped short, staring in horror at the books the two were reading. The strangers, whose heads had snapped up at the man's voice, were staring back with a similar horror.

"You dare. That- You!" The old man muttered, looking flabbergasted. Then he seized a book off a nearby pile and brandished it at the men. "That you dare!" he hollered, hitting the blonde with all his strength.

"Wha-" Zack made to stop the priest, but the other two blocked his way.

“Uncle let me explain!” the blond boy pleaded.

“Cloud you knew it was forbidden! We told you! We warned you!” The priest scolded.

“I know! But I had no choice! You guys know that swords aren’t enough to repel those things!”

“That’s enough!” The priest snapped as he strode and grabbed the boy.

“Hey what’s happening?” Zack asked once more.

"It’s forbidden magic. He deserves his punishment," the younger priest said in a nasally voice as the other leapt into the fray.

"Punishment?" Zack echoed, and he shivered slightly at a foreboding feeling.

One of the younger priests merely rubbed his neck, as if to resemble a choking motion.

Ah.

Letting his mind work on autopilot, Zack punched the man in the face with a sickening thud. In front of him the second 'bodyguard' priest slipped a dagger into the blonde's gut at the same time as Sephiroth and the black-haired stranger moved with unnatural speed to knock out the attacker. The black-haired man twisted, blood-red cloak flapping in the wind like ragged crimson wings, to leap at the elderly priest.

"Demon! I knew you were!" The old man screamed; face contorted in horror. Remembering his mission, Sephiroth pulled the two apart, but not before getting a glimpse of the black-haired man's eyes which were a startling red and contained a murderous glint.

"Head priest, this is hardly the way to entertain a guest from King Shinra!" He claimed angrily after murmuring that maybe the man should tend to his friend.

“You! -…I-…yes… He’s right.” The older priest glared sharply at the two, “we will discuss this after.” He gritted out.

The priest turned toward his guests and apologized, "Forgive my disgusting behavior..." 

However, what interested him were the strangers- he could see Zack and the other man help up the blonde from where he was lying on the floor, and into a chair. They ripped off his shirt to reveal a red wound marring the finely-muscled torso. 

Sephiroth's mind almost whirred with possibilities. These two were obviously strong, and now they were not welcome here... And if they were studying 'forbidden magic' then they'd already know any 'priestly powers', wouldn't they? And indeed, as he watched the older man discretely create a green nexus around the wound, quickly dissolving into a thin green mist that appeared to heal the blonde's wound.

The older priest sighed and asked the guests if they would like to stay for a meal.  
Sephiroth agreed, but as the two strangers were led out of the room, the General stopped them.

“Wait… May I request that these two join us?”

“But sir these are heretics! They- “

“We did it to protect- “

“Enough!” Sephiroth snapped. Both the blond and the elder priest glanced at him. He sighed, “Sir, I understand that these two performed some kind of taboo. However, may I request we hear their reason?” 

“I- Fine. I will ask the head priest for permission. You two! Escort them to the dinning hall!” The priest snapped, addressing the two your priests.

The two younger priests grabbed the blond and the older stranger. They shoved the two on their feet and begun to lead the way through a series of hallways and corridors. Soon enough, they reached a set of doors. This must be the dinning hall. The two priests opened the door and shoved the strangers through.

The older stranger helped the blond to his feet, then turned to address the guests.

“So what does ShinRa want this time.” He said with a sneer.

“This time?” Zack asked.

“ShinRa never sends his men, much less his prized SOLDIERS, for petty excuses like public safety.” The man replied.

“We were sent to retrieve-“

“Ah Hello! You must be our guests!” An elderly priest entered with the priest from earlier. His robes grander than the priests they encountered earlier. He descended from the steps, using his staff as a crutch.

“I do apologize for my friend’s prior outburst. Come! Have a seat!” The Head Priest smiled as he beckoned to them from the head of the dining table.

The group settled on the dinning table, close to the priests. The two guests to the Head’s right, and the rest to his left.

“Sir I am here on behalf of-“

“ShinRa…I know… Vincent is correct, General. Pray tell, what warrants the attention of the Silver General himself?” The Head Priest said, still smiling. “Ah yes, I should introduce my companions.”

He gestured to the priest from earlier, “This is Abel. The black-haired gentleman next to him is Vincent, and the boy over there is…a brat.”

“Mr. Ghi!” The blond boy complained.

“Ha ha, Calm down…His name is Cloud.” The Head Priest chuckled lovingly. “And I, of course, am Ghi. The Head Priest”

“Mr. Ghi! Cloud was studying forbidden books- “the priest was silenced by Mr. Ghi.  
“I know Abel… But the guests have priority. “ 

The priest grumbled and sat with his arms crossed. Mr. Ghi turned to his guests and gestured for them to continue explaining.

“Mr. Ghi, King ShinRa requests your aid in repelling Duke Hojo’s monsters.”

“Our aid? But we are merely monks, we can’t fight. It is not in our nature.” The old monk chidded.

“Sir, we know you have the means to defend yourself.” Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.  
A few younger priests came into the room and served them food. A few meager portions of rice, meat and vegetables.

“Oh, we don’t.” Mr. Ghi said as he chewed.

“Then tell me, sir, how is it that the village thrives below?” Sephiroth snaps.

“Come now boy! Calm down!” Mr. Ghi chuckled, “Besides, I’m not lying. We monks have no way to defend ourselves. Cloud and Vincent, on the other hand-“

“But sir! They were using magic!” Abel seethed.

“Abel! That is enough! We have guests and I expected you to be on good behavior!”  
The disgruntled priest quieted, and sat with his arms crossed.

“Hah…” Mr. Ghi rubbed his forehead, “So I am assuming you are here to take Cloud and Vincent.”

“If they are the reason the creatures are repelled…then yes, we are here for them” Sephiroth said as he finished his meal.

“Hmm…Then take them.” Mr. Ghi said without pause.

“What- “

“Head Priest! “

“That’s very unusual. Offering your only protection to us.” Sephiroth asked both amused and suspicious.

“Oh, we’re not offering them to you…we expect a trade.” Mr. Ghi continued, dabbing his face with a napkin.

“Mr. Ghi! They are traitors! I personally witnessed them reading forbidden tomes! They deserve at least a lifetime in prison!”

“Abel! You are a monk! What are these talks of imprisonment! Haven’t you learned anything!” Mr. Ghi snapped.

“What is this…trade… you propose?” Sephiroth asked.

Mr. Ghi sighed, “As you said. They are our only protection. Take them away, the temple and villages below will suffer.”

“…You want SOLDIERS.” Sephiroth raised his brow.

“Not necessarily. But we need an equal trade. Cloud and Vincent kept the peace here for nearly a decade, can your SOLDIERS do that?”

“…” Sephiroth considered it. He mused about what he should tell the king. “Alright… It’s a deal”

“But Mr. Ghi! You can’t just throw us away!” Cloud argued.

“Oh, Cloud I’m not throwing you away.” Mr. Ghi said with softness.

“Sir! What about their punishment!” Abel interjected.

“I see…” Vincent said, turning to the Head Priest. “So that’s your plan.”

“Plan? What plan?” Zack said, still stuffing his plate with food.

“Cloud, Vincent… By my authority of Head Priest, I hereby revoke your brotherhood to this temple….and banish both of you as punishment for desecrating our teachings by studying forbidden magic.”

Abel slammed his hand upon the table, “Ghi!”

“Abel!”

Both priests glared at each other.

“You wanted me to punish Cloud. Well here it is”

“That’s not what-“

“Thank you for your hospitality sir. But I’m afraid the King is expecting us… We shall prepare to take our leave.” Sephiroth calmly said, then eyed the banished pair. “And I suggest you do too.”

Cloud and Vincent glanced at each other. Both coming to a silent agreement. They leave immediately.

They both stood and left to (presumably) prepare their things.

Sephiroth nudged Zack. “That’s enough Zack, thank our hosts.”

“Sir! Yes Sir!” Zack said enthusiastically. 

Both SOLDIERS rose and bowed to the Head Priest, and turned to the exit.

“Oh, and General.” Mr. Ghi called toward the pair. “Take care of the brat…”

Sephiroth nodded and left the dining hall with Zack.

Sephiroth met the two ex-guards at the gates of the Temple. Zack waving to the pair as they approached.

“Hi! The names Zack! SOLDIER extraordinaire!” Zack said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

“Puppy” Sephiroth murmured under his breath as he turned to saddle his chocobo.

“Cloud. Ex-Temple guard…I guess” the blond said shrugging, strapping his  
belongings upon his chocobo.

“…Vincent” the older man merely said.

Sephiroth eyed Vincent. He had blood-red eyes, a tell-tale sign of vampirism. And yet he didn’t burn under the sun. The priest did mention him being a demon. But what are the odds that a very much dead and extinct race had been living in a temple (of all places).

Sephiroth returned to preparing, and instead eyed Zack and Cloud as they chatted amicably.

In less than an hour, their party of four had left Keystone.

“So Cloudy, how does your forbidden magic thingy work?” Zack asked, riding closely to Cloud.

“Hmm. Why should I tell you?” Cloud said, amused.

“But Spike! You gotta tell me! I’ll make it up to you!” Zack pleaded. Cloud could now see why Sephiroth called him a puppy.

“…Alright then, you owe me a favor.” Cloud conceded, not specifying this favor for a reason.

“Nice! So tell how it works” Zack now riding even closer to Cloud.

“Damn you really are a puppy”

“Hey-“

“We call it Materia.” Cloud said as he held his hand up, a small flame dancing atop his palm.

“Whoa Shit! “, Zack exclaimed as he jolted away from the dangerous looking flame. “wait doesn’t that hurt?”

“Not to the caster, no.” Cloud said as he dismissed the fire. “We all are capable of magic. But some more attuned with it than others- “

“Yeah I know how Limit Breaks work” Zack deadpanned.

“Shush, you wanted an explanation.” Cloud scolded while Zack rolled his eyes.  
“Basically, we all have magic, and we call them Limit Breaks. Limit Breaks can basically be elemental based, weapon or equipment based, etc. The main difference between Limit Breaks and Materia is that every person can only perform magic attuned to a single Limit Break, sometimes two if you’re lucky.”

“Wait, there are people with two Limit Breaks?” Zack exclaimed.

“I’m surprised you didn’t know Zack. Angeal has...had two” Sephiroth replied from in-front.  
“What!” 

“He performed it during- “

“Do you two want an explanation?” Vincent cut-in. Both SOLDIERS quieted.

“…Anyway, developing your Limit Break is rare on its own. Usually it takes years of training, and sometimes talent. But Materia can theoretically be used by everyone.” Cloud continued.

“Theoretically?” (Sephiroth)  
“Everyone?” (Zack)

“How did you discern that? I was under the assumption that only you two know about Materia?” Sephiroth asked curiously. 

“Well I can use Materia, and I haven’t developed my Limit Break yet.” Cloud explained.

“You don’t have a Limit Break? How’d you protect the town??” Zack said with confusion.

“I’m getting to that… So yeah, Materia can be learned by everyone. Not only that, compared to Limit Breaks where you can only use one type of magic-let’s say Fire or a weapon-based Limit Break; Materia allows you to learn different other types.”

“Wait hold up…So you’re telling me, a fire mage can use water magic if they learn Materia?” Zack asked.

“And I assume they can learn different moves as well. Not just a singular spell?” Sephiroth furthered.

“Yep” Cloud said popping the ‘p’. “The downside is that Materia is weaker than Limit Breaks…much much weaker”

“Please explain” Sephiroth asked sincerely.

“Limit Breaks are called that because you literally break your limits. Doing so pushes your body, allowing you to cast very effective spells. Materia doesn’t do that. It just uses a very small, regulated, and fixed amount of energy.”

“So even if I try to use more energy, it won’t affect the strength of the spell?” Zack asked, confused.

“Not really. Even if you force more energy, it still will only use the small amount you need. You can’t shortcut it.” 

“Dang it”

“There are a few high level spells you can use”

“So. Cloud is it?” Sephiroth asked.

“Hmm?”

“Why tell us all this? You’ve kept it from the monks.” 

“Why trust you?... I don’t. And besides, we have to give you guys something otherwise your king will execute us for wasting his time.”

Sephiroth and Zack stilled. Their eyes looked down. Both of them knew there are some truths to Cloud’s words.

A few moments passed and Sephiroth broke the silence.

“Tell me then. Why did the monks call Materia ‘forbidden’? It seems too useful to be harmful.” 

“…We found stories in the archives” Cloud whispered.

“The was a story about a calamity.” Vincent suddenly started, “The Calamity from the skies. She fell roughly 20 million years ago, destroying both the Demon and Ancient race.”

“What does that have to with- “(Sephiroth)

“According to what we found; Ancients were the first to use Materia magic. They developed some kind of communication with the planet, and used it to learn and cultivate. When the Calamity fell, she quickly infected the Ancients with either a curse or disease. They fell nearly within a decade. The demons were struck too, and their numbers fell.”

“That doesn’t explain why Materia was branded taboo.” Zack asked.  
“Well there’s more to the story.” Cloud interjected. “We also found stories of other races abusing Materia. Using it for their own personal gain. It was the main reason the Ancients weren’t able to act fast. The other races either ignored them to keep their own safe, or downright used it to further the Ancients’ extinction. The Ancients warned them not to abuse it. That if they do, the planet will revoke their right to it. A lot of the races thought this was a threat, pushing them to use it against the Ancients even further.”

“The Ancients then took their knowledge of Materia, and prayed to the planet. They summoned what they call the ‘Lifestream’ and purged the everyone’s memory of how to use Materia. They left that knowledge within the Temple, and taught their successors never to use or show Materia.” Vincent continued.

“Yeah but it’s not Materia that’s evil, it’s the guys that used it?” Zack reasoned.  
“It’s because the world isn’t ready.” Sephiroth whispered.

“Huh? Waddya mean?”

“Sometimes, people are better off without grander weapons”

The group pursued through their journey, stopping once and a while to rest their chocobos. Zack and Cloud continue to chat through the trip, Vincent sometimes joining, and Sephiroth interjecting once in a while. Soon enough, they’ve reached their destination.


	2. Sleepoverrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Vincent meet the court...

As they approached the city, sounds and loud bangs can be heard from within it’s walls. The occasional flare would appear against the setting sun. And troops upon troops of guards slowly came into focus as the group approached. The group all wondered. ‘What’s the occasion?’ 

The gates to the Empire’s capital are huge. However, the General and his Commander lead Strife and Vincent through a smaller gate reserved for emergencies and VIP access.   
They were greeted at the gate, and quickly ushered into the royal citadel by palace guards. Cloud and Vincent had no time to escape as they were dragged along into a conference hall.

“Hey what’s the rush??” Zack asked their escorts.

“…Sir haven’t you heard?” The guard replied. “The king’s been attacked.”

“…Shit…”

The group soon found themselves seated with all five Dukes, along with the king’s son. Cloud and Vincent both followed in silence and opted to lean on the wall behind Sephiroth and Zack, listening into the discussion.

The entire room was in chaos as each Duke had their own agendas and concerns, they’d wanted to air.

“Sephiroth, we understand that you’ve just returned from a mission, but we request that you stand guard near the King’s chamber.” Rufus ordered more than requested.  
“Sir, I object. It would be better for me to search for the assailants myself!” Sephiroth politely argued.

“Sephiroth is right! For all we know it could’ve been Genesis!” Zack also voiced in protest.

“Shut it boy! That is no way to talk to-“

“Oh quiet Heidegger! Still trying to curry favor in this time of-“

“Scarlet, you wench!”

“The King is in critical condition! We have no time-“

“ENOUGH!” Rufus bellowed. “You are Dukes! And yet you all squabble like children!”

The silenced at the King’s son’s outburst. Heidegger and Scarlet still glared at each from across the table, and Palmer sunk lower into his chair.   
Reeve Tuesti cleared his throat and all eyes snapped toward him.

“Sir. If I may?” Tuesti gestured to Rufus. And Rufus, in returned, nodded. “As I was saying. The King is in critical condition. However, the healers are confident they can heal the king. As for the intruder, it seems both Genesis and Hojo’s creatures left traces. We found large black feathers, and giant clam marks inside the King’s chamber.”

“So what? Hojo and Hollander are working together? I thought they hated each other’s guts?” Palmer asked dumbly. 

“No, Hollander’s dead.” Rufus sighed.

“How do you know that?” Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

“Because we retrieved his body a week ago. Genesis killed him.”

Sephiroth rested his chin on his hands. His mind began to churn. ‘Something’s not right…Hollander deserted along with Lazard, and up till now we haven’t found their base. How had Rufus magically come across this information’

“Sir are you sure about your sources?” Scarlet voiced her doubt.

“If you want, you can go examine the body. It’s in the morgue.” Rufus’ icy tone made the Duchess waver.

“So, we can assume safely assume that Hollander and Hojo didn’t work together. Neither did Lazard and Hojo, since Lazard was allied with Hollander.” Zack surmised.   
“We still can’t be sure. For all we know, Hollander might have died because Lazard sold him out.” Heidegger added.

“You idiot. Lazard hated Hojo.” Scarlet argued.

“Why you!-“

“Sir, Genesis might have allied with Hojo.” Tuesti suggested.

“Yes, yes! Exactly as I was about to say. It makes perfect sense!” Palmer said triumphantly as if he were the one who thought of it.

“No, that doesn’t work either. Genesis also hated Hojo.” Rufus addressing Tuesti and ignoring Palmer.

“At this point, who doesn’t hate Hojo?” Tuesti whispered, but loud enough for the council to hear.

“But Genesis was degrading right? Maybe he was desperate.” Zack rebutted.

“I know Genesis, and he would never sell himself to Hojo.” Sephiroth argued.

“Yeah, well how sure are you? After all he defected and with Angeal and left you-“

“Duke Palmer! Do not presume to know-“

“SIRS!” A guard burst through the doors. Panting as if having ran from the other side of the kingdom.  
“What is it?” Sephiroth barked at the man.

“Sir! We’ve discovered Sir Lazard!” The Guard gulped.

“What! Then bring him in!” Heidegger exclaimed.

“But Sirs! He’s dead!” 

Cloud and Vincent were amused. If this was how the royal council normally behaved, then ShinRa is in deep shit. Seriously, it was hard to believe these were the pioneers of the most feared empire on the face of Gaia. But as amusing as it is to watch them squabble, it was quickly going out of hand. Thankfully, a panting guard broke the chaos before it became worse.

“But Sirs! He’s dead!”

Cloud glanced at Vincent, trying to ascertain any kind of emotion. The black-haired man merely narrowed his eyes…Ah…So Vincent knows who this Lazard is.  
“Shit!” Heidegger rioted as he slammed his fist down. “So, Genesis IS working with Hojo!”

Sephiroth only clenched his fists in response.

Cloud thought he looked distressed. He really doesn’t understand much about what’s happening, but from the conversation earlier he assumed that Genesis is…was Sephiroth’s friend.

“But we don’t know tha-“ 

“No Zack…There’s too much evidence” Sephiroth interrupted his Commander.

Silence reigned. Every councilman internalized the implications of an alliance between Hojo and Genesis. Both Cloud and Vincent assumed that it was a very bad thing. Although why it was bad is still yet to be discovered.

“General, take our guests to their quarters…Heidegger, fortify the defenses near the border. Scarlett and Palmer, you two make sure there’s no shortage of supplies. Reeve…you know what to do.” Rufus sighed.

“Sir, what of Hojo’s land?” Palmer greedily asked.

“Hojo’s land is small, but mostly comprised of civilian town and laboratories…Reeve will take the civilians, and Scarlet will take the labs.” Rufus dismissed the council, everyone giving their own affirmation (save for Palmer who took to grumbling under his breath).

Cloud and Vincent detached from the wall and followed Sephiroth and Zack out. They were led to the barracks, and ushered into a spacious apartment. It was too wide for an army grunt, but small to be humble enough. The strangest thig about this room is it’s bareness. No trinkets, photos or even decorations.

“We can talk here; my room isn’t bugged.” Sephiroth sighed as he set his weapon down.

Cloud and Vincent eyed each other, both thinking the same thing: ‘What now?’

“So… What’s happening?” Cloud asked.

“The reason you both were called was because of Hojo’s monsters.” Sephiroth replied.

“Yeah, but who is Hojo?” Cloud said, feigning ignorance. After all, he and Vincent aren’t supposed to know who Hojo is.

“Oh, he’s an asshole. He used to be a Duke and Head Scientist of the king. But we found out he was doing some fishy stuff behind the scenes.” Zack happily explained.

“And he defected. He built himself an army. We don’t know why he defected yet…however the notes he left in his lab talked about ‘JENOVA’ and a Reunion Theory”  
Vincent twitched. Cloud eyed Vincent again… JENOVA must be something he knew about.

“What are we still here for then.” Vincent inquired.

“What” Zack piped.

“It was your King that called for us. And he’s currently incapacitated.” Vincent explained.

“True, however now that Genesis and Hojo are allied. We need your help all the more.” Sephiroth smoothed. “For now, it seems I’m in charge of you two.”

“Cool! We can bunk together Cloudy!” Zack exclaimed while hugging Cloud with an arm.

“Ah but before we assign rooms, may we speak about Materia?” Sephiroth requested, gesturing to the couch.

Zack flopped down, on the single seater. Vincent took the other single seater, while Sephiroth sat on the bigger couch. This left Cloud with the only option left.  
Cloud eyed Vincent with betrayal as he took a seat next to Sephiroth. He knew Vincent felt uncomfortable seating next to their temporary allies, but still.

“So, can you guys teach us Materia?” Zack asked, excited.

“You mean how to use it.” Cloud corrected.

“But the way you explained it…?” 

“Your earlier explanation made it seem that Materia is a technique…is it not?” Sephiroth inquired.

“Both” Vincent replied.

Cloud raised his wrist and lifted his sleeve, exposing a bracer fitted with three glowing orbs.

“These are Materia. They form naturally near mako springs.” Vincent continued.

“Wait so that’s what those are! We thought it was just crystallized mako!” Zack gushed.

“It is, technically. It’s crystallized mako, but it contains the memories of Ancients. There’s a technique to use these, and it’s written in those books we found under the temple.” Cloud said.

“So, the reason you two were able to repel Hojo’s creatures is not because of Materia as a specific deterrent. But because your battle prowess increased with Materia?” Sephiroth smoothed out.

“What-“ (Zack)

“Correct” (Vincent)

“Hey wait! What?” 

“It means those things aren’t repelled by Materia per say. They stay away from Keystone because we use our own skills to fight them, Materia only helps.” Cloud clarified for Zack.

“That was all you, not the Materia? Unenhanced? That’s crazy!” Zack exclaimed both horrified and amazed. “You guys must be pretty powerful! Considering you height, baby Chocobo!” 

“Zack! I’m not that short!” Cloud huffed and glared at Zack.

Zack laughed heartily, and Vincent snorted. Sephiroth looked at the blond and covered a laugh with his gloved hand. Unfortunately, Cloud noticed him.

“Hey not you too!” Cloud tried to hit the man, but Sephiroth leaned back and dodged. Cloud lost his balance and instead landed head first unto the General’s thigh. His stuttering and shocked expression only caused Zack to laugh louder, and Vincent to actually smile.

“Bastards” Cloud grumbled, and turned to Sephiroth. “Sorry about that” he said sheepishly.

“Oh, it’s quite alright…Chocobo” Sephiroth teased. Cloud just glared and huffed some more.

“Man, you even got Seph to joke! You’re amazing!” Zack said, his laughter dying into a smile. “But seriously we need to figure out who goes with who.”

Both Vincent and Cloud knew there are several empty rooms where they can stay, but they are strangers brought into the palace in the middle of a defection. They needed to be watched and leashed. 

“I take dibs on Cloudy!” Zack raised his hand like a child.

“I don’t think Cloud will be able to sleep with you around, puppy” Sephiroth joked. “And I don’t think Mister Vincent is too keen with rooming with me.” (Vincent grunted an affirmative)

“Aww, but Sephy!”

“Call me Sephy again and I will assign you latrine duty.”

“Sir! Yes sir!” Zack immediately saluted.

The group dispersed. Zack stood and chatted as he and Vincent left for the door. But before Vincent crossed the doorway, he called out to Sephiroth.

“Tell me. What happened to the Turks?” Vincent inquired.

“Turks?”

“Unenhanced guards to the throne. I assumed they are still…around” Vincent thought, “Ah, but I suppose they’ve disbanded. Excuse me.”

“Wait. What are…were the Turks?” Sephiroth asked.

“Spies, basically. They gather intelligence about everything. Assassinate enemies to the king, subterfuge, etc.. Loyal to the king and his kin.”

“I see…” Sephiroth thought.

“Goodnight General. I must take my leave.” Vincent said, slowly trailing behind Zack.

Sephiroth’s mind churned ‘Spies?... Information… Rufus!’. It must be how Rufus and the King are well informed. He shook his head and set aside the thought, choosing instead to focus on his guest.

On the other hand, the puppy was…well, being a puppy.  
“Hey are you a Vampire? Seph’s one! Or a demon? The guy from the temple called you one! Well, are you? But then they’ve been extinct-“  
Vincent sighed. Perhaps he should’ve roomed with the General instead.

Cloud was setting his things down, then glanced as Sephiroth approached him.

“Do you need help?” The taller one offered.

“No, not really. Also where am I gonna sleep?” Cloud asked.

“Ah, yes. You’ll have to wait a while for a proper bed. The staff will install one tomorrow.” Sephiroth apologized. “But I can offer my bed for the mean time.”

“Keeping watch over us huh?” Cloud chuckled. Keeping watch not to protect them, but to make sure they aren’t Hojo’s men.

Sephiroth said nothing. He can’t deny it.

“I can take the couch.” Cloud said, lightening the mood.

“Oh, I insist”

“I-…Fine” Cloud conceded. “No take backs” He said, pointing to Sephiroth.

“I promise” The General smirked in response.

After a maid had delivered spare blankets, the pair settled into their respective bed and couch. The last thought on Cloud’s mind as he settled to sleep is how this is what Sephiroth must’ve smelled like.

Sephiroth was drenched in sweat, his breathing erratic and his eyes wide. He looked up and saw Cloud’s concerned face looming over him in the dark. He could feel the blonde’s hand gripping his shoulder.

“Hey, are you ok?” 

“I am-…I’m fine.” Sephiroth choked out. 

“You were having a pretty bad nightmare. I know I’m not supposed to wake you, but it was getting out of hand and-“

“It’s fine…Thank you” 

“…Do you want to talk about it?” Cloud gently said as Sephiroth made room for the blond so he may sit on the couch.

“I…No, I don’t want to bother you.” Sephiroth apologized. ‘I’m sorry but I don’t trust you yet’

“hmm… I used to have nightmares like these.” Cloud spoke in a casual tone. “It was when the priests told me about mom.”

Sephiroth stayed silent. Secretly grateful for the blonde’s monologue, allowing himself to mask his erratic breathing. Allowing Sephiroth to focus on something other than the nightmare.

“They told me she died giving birth to me. And some of the village kids heard. They told me it was my fault my mom died.” Cloud droned, frowning slightly at his reverie.  
“Now that’s stupid.” Sephiroth breathed.

“Yeah, thought so too. I never showed it, but I had nightmares. I was just a kid, and the monks told me stories of ghosts and regrets. So, I thought my mom hated me.”  
“I doubt she did.” Sephiroth consoled.

“Mr. Ghi said the same thing. He told me about my mom. He was there, you know. He told me that the first thing she did when she held me was smile.” The room was silent for a few moments. 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to monologue there I just thought I would help you to-“

“Cloud…It’s fine” Sephiroth assured Cloud.

“How ‘bout you? Are you fine?” 

“…My dream was about Hojo.”

“The Duke? The defector Hojo?” 

“Yes…He was my father.” Sephiroth stilled as he confessed. He looked to Cloud, expecting the man to wrinkle his face in disgust, but instead held a look of understanding.  
Cloud new about Hojo. He knew about his experiments. Vincent had regaled to him tales of blood and gore; about exactly how ruthless the cockroach could be.

“I’m sorry” Cloud apologized.

“Don’t be.” … “And Cloud?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you...for this” 

“Yeah…you good?”

“Yes”

“Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight, Cloud”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so bad news, my laptop is fucked. Basically it will shutdown when I open it at a certain angle.  
> Good news is that I give no shits. The Universe may shit on fanfic writers, but jokes on them I worked with far worse.  
> So yeah, Enjoy!


	3. SSSNEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wazzup yall I LIVVEEEEE

Morning came and the group once more reconvened in Sephiroth’s room/apartment. Zack arrived with a disgruntled Vincent in tow, clearly miffed about having an almost literal puppy as his roommate.

“Morning spike!” Zack chirped happily. He and Vincent side-by-side shows the contrast well between the two.

“Wow Zack what did you do to Vincent?” Cloud eyed his mentor. Vincent merely responded with an eye-roll and a huff.

“Hey! I did nothing!”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“I see you’ve survived Mr. Vincent” Sephiroth said as he welcomed them into his living space.

The group once more sat down on their previous spots, and settled down to discuss today’s plans.

“Rufus might send us on a mission today. However, I highly doubt it would go beyond the castle walls. He wants me guarding the Palace.” Sephiroth sighed as he reclined on his couch.

“What if they don’t give us one.” Zack bounced on his seat. Clearly enamored at the idea of a day off.

“Only you Zack.” Cloud laughed at his new friend’s antics.

“If I may, are we permitted to explore the Palace?” Vincent asked cautiously. Sephiroth merely shook his head.

“How bout we get breakfast?” Cloud suggested.

“We gotta wait a bit.” Zack replied.

“What?”

“There’s a morning rush in the army cafeteria at around this time. It’s better to avoid it, and wait it out.” Sephiroth explained. Vincent quietly agreed with a nod.

The group chatted to pass the time. Often times it would be Zack regaling tales of missions, and pranks he’s accomplished throughout his time as a SOLDIER. Cloud and Vincent would share stories of Hojo’s creatures and trying to learn Materia behind the Monk’s backs, and sometimes Sephiroth would share some misadventures between him, Genesis, and Angeal.

“Hey it’s about time we get some grub.” Zack clutched his stomach for emphasis. “I’m pretty hungry.”

“Well then lead the way Mr. Hedgehog.” Cloud snickered, referencing one of Zack’s tales.

“Hey that was one time! And I wasn’t even a Second Class back then!”

“I do recall you craving raw greens and Hedgehog feed for a week after.” Sephiroth teased, smirking at Zack’s betrayed face.

“Seph!”

“Oh, would you look at the time, I believe it’s time for breakfast.” Sephiroth stood and gestured to his guests to follow.

“Hey don’t ignore me!”

“I agree. I think Cloud and I would appreciate some Midgardian cuisine.” Vincent smiled cheekily, barely visible under his cloak’s collar, as he followed the General.

“No way Vince not-“

“You’re right Vincent.” Cloud played along, rising from his seat to follow the two taller men out the door.

“Cloud! You traitor!”

Breakfast was uneventful. Still full of chatting but less so if not for the food. The army cafeteria admittedly doesn’t serve the best of courses, so Zack offered to take them on a tour and maybe to a competent restaurant or bar.

“I guess we should finish here.” Cloud sighed happily, patting his stuffed belly.

The group gathered and once more the General and his aide guided Cloud and Vincent through the twisted hallways of the palace. They soon came across a set of ornate doors gilded with gold and carvings.

Sephiroth knocked to indicate their arrival, and opened the doors. Inside, Rufus and an elf are talking, presumably about Hojo’s creatures and Genesis. The elf noticed their presence and promptly informed Rufus of his visitors.

“Sephiroth. I assume these are the…monks…” Rufus blinked. They certainly don’t look like monks.

“Sir, these are the temple guards. They’re the ones responsible for Hojo’s creatures’ miniscule presence in Keystone.” Sephiroth introduced. “This is sir Vincent and Strife.”

“I see. Thank you for coming in such short notice. I am Rufus Shinra, the Prime Minister.”

“Not Prince?” Cloud blurted, but soon attempted apologizing for his bluntness. 

Thankfully Rufus only looked amused and waved to halt Cloud’s apology.

“Technically I am the prince, but I chose to be Prime Minister. I’m somewhat of a ‘Vice-president’ to the king.”

Cloud and Vincent nodded at this explanation. Being a Prince grants Rufus a limited amount of control over the country, while Prime Minister gives him power over the economic structure of the empire and a small part of the army. The king must have thought that Rufus choosing to be Prime Minister instead of Prince was the young heir’s way of staying away from the throne. But Rufus new better.

“I hear you two can help deter Hojo’s…things.” Rufus rested his elbows on his table and leaned closer.

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t worry I won’t inquire about how. I’m merely here to assess your loyalties.”  
The room was tense. Hojo’s defection, and recent assassination attempt showed a huge breach in security, and the Palace cannot take another hit.

“If I may, sir.” Vincent interjected. “With all due respect, sir, we undoubtedly cannot give you our loyalty so soon. However, we do hate Hojo and his creatures as much as you sir, that much is true.”

The black-haired elf beside Rufus slightly smiled, and Rufus huffed an amused laugh.  
“Very good answer. If it were up to me, I’d offer you a job as an aide or at least a consultant.” Rufus smirked, then turned to Sephiroth. “Unfortunately, Sephiroth, we’ve heard reports of AVALANCHE insurgent taking advantage of the momentary unrest in Midgar to attack one of our reactors. You’re to be dispatched tomorrow.”

“But sir! Hojo-“

“Sephiroth… The mission entails you to investigate and possibly dispatch any AVALANCHE troops. It never said anything against detours now did it?” Rufus said.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. Rufus is up to something, there’s no way he would freely let ShinRa’s General loose without compensation.

“I know what you’re thinking General. I only ask that you retrieve Hojo as fast as possible, preferably alive than dead.”

“Yes sir.” Sephiroth grit his teeth. Why Rufus needed Hojo alive is undoubtedly to ensure the SOLDIER program will continue well into when Rufus takes over the throne. Like father, like son.

“Sir, does this mean we get the day off?” Zack asked hopefully.

“Yes lieutenant.” Rufus tiredly conceded.

“Nice!”

Sephiroth glared at his second-in-command. Zack smiled sheepishly in return.

“And sir Strife and Vincent, you two are to accompany the General and Lieutenant with this mission. Rest assured that you both will be compensated accordingly, and will receive a temporary status as Aides to the General and consultants for the duration of our alliance.” Rufus said as he prepared a contract.

Cloud and Vincent both reviewed the parchments that the elf handed the two. So far, the contract looks truthful and fair with the exception of lodgings. The two are expected to room with Sephiroth and Zack for as long as the pair are within Midgar (not just the palace). And are required to be accompanied by either the General and Lieutenant at all times for a full week, in order for suspicions of Hojo’s involvement to be cleared.

While the pair read over the contracts, Sephiroth explained Mr. Ghi’s terms to send SOLDIERs to protect the town in Cloud and Vincent’s stead, not mentioning their banishment.

Not bothered by acquiring roommates, Vincent and Cloud both affixed their signatures on the contract, sealing the deal.

“Thank you, gentlemen. Now If you’ll excuse us.” Rufus gestured for them to leave his office. The discussion with the group, finished.

After the General, Lieutenants, and their new allies had left, the black-haired elf leaned and handed Rufus the signed contracts.

“So, what are your thought on them?” Rufus addressed the elf beside him.

“Sir, the blonde, Strife, seems to be the swordsman. We have yet to see his capabilities in battle.”

“And the other… Vincent?”

“A gunman, sir. And he has had no trouble walking under the sun. Lieutenant Fair has mentioned the Monks from the temple calling him a demon.”

“Hmm…what else did you find, Tseng?” Rufus asked.

“Sir, they repel Hojo’s creatures with mostly their own strength, but with the aid of something called Materia.” Tseng reported.

“And what are these Materia?”

“Sir Vincent called them both a technique and an object. Materia are apparently the glowing orbs mainly found near natural mako springs.”

Rufus opened his palm and gestured for Tseng to give him the report.  
“They didn’t mention how to use it?”

“No sir. They only explained their origins and the possible reason on why no one remembers how to use Materia.”

Rufus narrowed his eyes. Perhaps his guests are much smarter than they let on.  
“Gather the rest of the Turks. I want reconnaissance for information pertaining to the usage of Materia. Have Reno and Rude trail them today.” 

“Sir, what of their mission?” Tseng received the papers as Rufus returned them to him.

“Who were sent to investigate the AVALANCHE attack?”

“Elena, sir.”

“Meet up with her, accompany the General to the reactor.”

“Sir, won’t they get suspicious?” 

“No, officially I’m sending you to assess the financial damage and reparations. Prepare for departure.”

“Yes sir” Tseng wordlessly left the room, already planning on how to acquire information on Materia from the two guests.

On the other hand, Cloud and Vincent silently trailed behind Sephiroth and Zack. The General and the puppy conversing about where to take their new allies for the day.

“So, you know this Lazard guy?” Cloud whispered very quietly, fully aware of SOLDIER’s enhanced hearing.

Vincent nodded in response, “He was only a young adult back then, a pencil pusher under the former Duke in charge of SOLDIER.”

“What made you notice him if he was only a pencil pusher?”

“He’s the king’s illegitimate son. We were sent to ensure his silence.”

“Ah”

The King often sent Turks or SOLDIER troops to silence people threatening to reveal the king’s promiscuity (usually those that he’s bed or their offspring) under the guise of arrests for contempt to the throne. But Lazard must have been a promising investment to have made it to being awarded the title Duke.

“How about the elf that was with Rufus?”

“I don’t recognize him, but he seems familiar.”

“You’ve seen him before, maybe?”

“No. It’s the way that he moves. I’ve also seen a bulge under his suit, he’s hiding a gun.”

“Does that mean…”

“He’s definitely a Turk.”

Cloud gripped his fist. Now that they’ve confirmed that the Turks are still around, they must continue with caution. Careful to not accidentally divulge how Materia is used.

“So, what do you guys think?” Zack called back to the pair behind.

“What?” Cloud broke from his thoughts.

“Do you guys want to visit above plate, or the slums?”

Cloud tapped his chin and looks at Vincent, silently asking the man where to go.  
“The Slums” Vincent decides. It’s easier to gather information about the real goings-on in ShinRa from normal citizens and serfs, than the people that benefit from ShinRa’s corruption.

“Cool! We can meet Aerith in the Church!” Zack said cheerily.

“Who’s Aerith?” 

“Aw man weren’t you listening? She’s my girlfriend!”

“Wow, I can’t believe someone could stand you, puppy.” Cloud teased, masking his and Vincent’s previous conversation.

“That’s rich coming from you, Chocobo!”

The group split into pairs and left for their respective apartments to prepare for the day’s sightseeing. Cloud watched as Sephiroth shed his iconic coat and sword. Sensing the younger blonde’s gaze on him, Sephiroth turned to Cloud.

“Is something the matter?”

“Nah, just wondering.” Cloud answered.

“About what?”

“I don’t think anyone’s seen you in a civilian outfit… aside from Zack.”

“You’ve seen me in my pajamas, have you not?” Sephiroth asked.

“Nope. That doesn’t count.” Cloud declared as he turned to prepare his things, noticing that the bed the staff had installed while the pair were reporting to Rufus is just a few steps away from Sephiroth’s own.

“I got the impression that you’ve only recently seen me.”

“Are you kidding? ShinRa’s propaganda is everywhere. We get newspapers and Magazines about you back in Keystone.”

“Ah. So, you’ve read about me?”

Cloud tried hiding his blush. It’s true that he used to admire the Silver General as a boy, but it waned once he met Vincent and started his duties as a Temple Guard. That doesn’t mean it’s completely gone though.

“N-not really. Just some things about SOLDIER. A lot of kids in the villages kept talking about joining.”

“Hm, it seems that ShinRa’s propaganda works very well then.”

“Y-yeah” Cloud tried to avert his eyes as Sephiroth undressed. He concentrated on focusing on his own things, making sure the Materia he brought with him (especially the Mastered ones) are completely hidden. He removed his sword from his hip, and leaned it against his bed. He took of his shoulder padrones in favor of lighter clothes, he still kept his Materia bracer on just in case, equipping a Cure, Barrier, and an unmastered Fire. He fastened a small knife to his leg, and slightly covered it with his shirt.

Unbeknownst to him, Sephiroth noticed Cloud’s stutter and blush. So, he was an admirer. Hopefully their time together would eventually remove that childish admiration. Sephiroth hated ShinRa’s propaganda. Using him as a perfect, model SOLDIER to goad and entice children to join the military. He’d rather that people try to know him as a person, rather than the perfect General that ShinRa parades like a doll. He’s not a Hero.

“Hey there they are!” Cloud tapped Sephiroth’s arm and pointed to Zack and Vincent outside the Palace back gate.

Sephiroth was wearing a hat to conceal his very distinctive hair and eyes. Thankfully the public has only ever been fed with pictures and videos of him in his battle attire, that wearing civilian clothes should change his profile enough to be as nondescript as possible (or as possible as he could be).

Zack waved and beckoned the other pair to their spot. Vincent, surprisingly, was dressed normally. He had his hair tied back into a ponytail and the lack of his red high-collared cloak showed his pale face clearly. The outfit is undoubtedly Zack’s fault. How he talked Vincent out of using his cloak, Cloud could only guess.

“Wow Zack, can’t believe you got Vincent to ditch his cloak. You know he loves it like it’s his wife.” Cloud smirked at Vincent. Vincent only could cross his hands and glare at the young blonde.

“You have no idea! All the clothes he had were black! Thankfully Vinnie had a single white blouse.”

“I know that shirt, Mr. Ghi bought it for him. Did you know we had to force Vincent to wear it?”

“Oh?” Zack asked intrigued by his friend’s story.

“Yeah you should have seen him, we had to make up a holiday and party to get Vince to wear the damn shirt. The entire temple was in on it”

“Oh, Gods that must have been fun!” Zack snickered.

“Cloud” Vincent warned.

“We had to hide all his other shirts.” Cloud whispered, ignoring Vincent.

“Pfft, Hahaha! Thanks for the tips Cloud!” Zack laughed with a thumbs up.

Vincent glared, his eye roll show annoyance but his small, barely noticeable smile, betrays his expression.

“I suppose we can add shopping to today’s agenda?” Sephiroth proposed. “Both for Vincent and Cloud.”

“This will be fun!” Zack smirked, rubbing his hands together dubiously.

Zack led the way. The Slums are exactly as they are…slums. The air was full of stench, and beggars littered the roads. The group was thankfully dressed to blend in, making them safe from most pickpockets.

They were led to a place called Wall Market. It looked like a bazar. Everything was sold here. From fruits and vegetables, to guns and maces, to pet monsters (naturally occurring monsters, not modified by Hojo). Cloud struggled to hide his amazement. His eye was always being caught by various items, fruits, and weapons.

“So, I’m guessing you guys wanna check some stuff out?” Zack asked. “Why don’t we split up.”

“Although Rufus required us to watch over you at all times” Sephiroth reminded them.

“I’m taking Cloud this time!” Zack hooked Cloud under his arm, and grinned.

“Alright, we meet at the east entrance in an hour.” Sephiroth conceded.

The group nodded and split up, going in opposite directions.

“Vincent, may I ask you a few questions?” Sephiroth inquired.

Vincent nodded, and returned his focus on the shop’s impressive display of guns.

“Forgive me for asking, but what exactly are you?” Sephiroth asked cautiously.

Vincent turned to respond but he caught sight of a bald man in a suit. He narrowed his eyes. Turks. Thankfully the Turk hadn’t noticed Vincent’s gaze.

“I’m human” Vincent addressed Sephiroth.

“But your eyes-“

“A mutation from Mako exposure.” Vincent lied. Using the same story he’s told the Priests.

“…I see.” Sephiroth contemplated. Mako is known to cause genetic mishaps, this is the first he’s seen (or heard) of it only affecting the eyes. Though he supposes there’s a first time for everything. And Mako is far too volatile for it’s effects to be fully cataloged (even Hojo tried).

The pair moved from shop to shop, Vincent occasionally purchasing gun parts for replacements. Of course, he had Cerberus with him and several Materia equipped under his sleeve, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t have other guns. Cerberus is sometimes too powerful to use in low lever skirmishes, so he purchased two spare guns for smaller fights.

Sephiroth tried asking Vincent about how Materia is used and if he can teach him the technique. But Vincent argued that this is not the place to do so. Of course, Vincent is wary both of the General’s prodding and the Turk tailing them, and so he constantly denied Sephiroth straight answers. Only truly answering questions that have little to no information on Materia. 

With Vincent continually deflecting the Silver General’s inquiries, Sephiroth eventually relented. The man clearly refuses to answer properly. He’ll have to try asking Cloud instead.

Cloud and Zack, on the other hand, were viewing some swords and knives. The pair discussed their preferred weapons, and types of blades. 

Cloud also knew they are being watched. It helps that the Turk following them has hair with an obnoxious shade of red. That and swinging an electric rod that only an employee of ShinRa possibly can own.

“I use the Buster Sword, so definitely similar blades.” 

“I can dual wield, and I’m small so I use knives or smaller swords.” Cloud shared.

“Ha! So, you admit. You’re small!” Zack pointed to the blonde.

“Zack! I will break your kneecaps!” Cloud fumed.

The two joked while Cloud eyed a set of twin blades. Zack noticed the blonde’s gaze and followed it to a pair of beautifully crafted swords. Cloud did say that he dual wielded.

“Something caught your eye?” Zack asked cheekily, not bothering to hide his knowing tone.

“Zack, I know you see it too.” Cloud deadpanned, “But we won’t get our paychecks till next next week.”

“I bet I can get Seph to buy that for you.”

“That’s such a bad idea Zack.” 

“Oh, come on! He barely spends any on himself. What’s the point of having a high salary if you don’t spend it?” Zack reasoned.

“Why don’t you buy it for me then huh?” Cloud challenged him.

“Jokes on you, I send most of my money to Ma, and to Aerith”

“Oh what a hero-“

The two were interrupted with a loud bang coming from the monster pet isle.

BANG!

Both Sephiroth and Vincent’s gaze snapped toward the origin of the sound. They glanced at each other, and soon took off to the source of the commotion.

Zack and Cloud raced toward the center of Wall Market. They could faintly hear a booming hiss. They tore through the streets as civilians all ran away from wherever the monster is.

They skid to a halt as they took in the sight. A monstrously large snake, a Zolom, rose to height. It’s chains had snapped, and it’s cage busted. Civilian casualties are strewn around like confetti.

“Well shit” Cloud readied himself. His thoughts were churning. He could use Materia, but there’s too many people. They might get caught in the blast radius. He unsheathed his knife, and allowed himself to fall into a fighting stance.

“Damn I didn’t bring my sword.” Zack whined as he brought himself into a similar stance, brandishing his fists instead.

“Can’t blame you, that thing’s huge.”

“The sword or the Zolom?”

“Both” 

Zack and Cloud both leapt away as the Zolom attacked with it’s tail. It lunged for Cloud, deeming the smaller human easier prey.

Cloud ran and ducked under a cart, skidding to slide underneath and emerging at the other side. The Zolom hit the cart, shaking it’s head to rid itself of the dizziness. 

Suddenly it wails as it feels pain from behind it. It peers behind and sees Zack stabbing a piece of metal from the bars of it’s former cage into it's hide near the tail.

The Zolom is enraged. It turns to the black-haired man and pounces. Zack successfully dodges, but the snake pursues him. The beast struck and Zack is too late to dodge. He raises his arms and braces himself.

“Move you idiot!”

Zack opens his eyes and sees a glowing barrier surrounding in front of him.

“I said MOVE!” Cloud screams as he tries to keep the barrier steady from a distance. The Zolom is still forcing it’s way through, and Cloud can’t last long.

Thankfully, Zack breaks out of his stupor and quickly runs to join Cloud. The barrier shatters and the snake slams head first into the ground.

“Thanks Spike!” Zack says as he takes another bar and brandishing it beside Cloud. “You got any other Materia there?” Zack asks hopefully.

“I do, but it's too powerful to use here. Civilians might get caught in it” Cloud replies apologetically.

“Damn what do we do now.”

“We need to hold out here until Vince and Seph get here.”

“Shit they’re probably pretty far from here.”

The Zolom strikes, separating the pair once more. Divide and conquer.

Cloud parries the Zolom’s fang with his knife as he dodges. Zack sprints and leaps to the Zolom and tries to hit it’s head from behind. The attack lands, however the bar isn’t a sword nor is it enforced for combat. It dents and the Zolom is only momentarily stunned. It turns to Zack and curls it’s tail around him.

The beast looms over the SOLDIER. It stands two stories high. Zack’s arms are pinned, and he can feel the pressure on his chest. Anymore and his ribs will break.   
He screams in pain.

The Zolom shrieks.

Cloud pushes his knife deeper into the snake’s eye. Zack is thrown to the side. Vincent is there, he helps Zack up.

Sephiroth and Vincent run toward the sounds. Both knew that Cloud and Zack are most likely nearer to the fight. They could only hope that the two can hold their ground.

As they approach closer, they could gradually hear the battle.

Zack screams.

The two older males halt as they see the Zolom’s terrifying figure. It rises to it’s full height. Zack is immobilized. Sephiroth rushes to act, but then…

The world seemed to flow in slow motion. 

Cloud growls as he pushes the pummel of his knife with his palm. A string of barriers he used as platforms slowly disintegrate as he focuses on the beast.

Sephiroth is entranced. He does nothing but stare.

The Zolom falls and so does Cloud.

Snapping out of his stupor, Sephiroth summons Masamune in a flurry of black miasma and leaps. He catches Cloud as he aims an attack at the snake. 

Unfortunately, they must keep their attacks contained to prevent further destruction of Wall Market, and possibly civilian casualties.

Vincent fires Cerberus and hits the other eye. The snake lashes out, writhing blindly.  
Sephiroth slashes downward as he lands, still clutching Cloud. The snake wails one last time and then falls limp.

Vincent heals Zack with a well-placed cure.

“Ouch that hurt.” Zack rubbed away the dizziness he felt. Whatever Vincent did took care of the pain, but not the nausea. 

“Vincent!” Sephiroth called, placing Cloud down on the ground but still supporting him. From afar, Vincent could see a concerning amount of blood dripping from a wound on Cloud’s forearm. 

“Ow!” Cloud breathes in as he cradles his wound, preventing any more blood from leaving. “Fuck!”

“That was impressive” Sephiroth says. Cloud jumps, suddenly aware that of the silver-head’s hand on his lower back.

“Thanks. You too.” Cloud winces, accidentally jostling his wounded arm.

Several cures later, and the tension in the air finally dissipates. They’re safe.

Vincent eyes the Zolom’s corpse. “Is this a common occurrence here?” 

Sephiroth shakes his head. Vincent approaches the Zolom’s busted cage. He recalls hearing a loud bang. And as he recalls, snakes hiss. And true to his suspicions, Vincent discovers char marks near where the broken bars of the cage are. 

Sephiroth noticed Vincent’s musings and gestures for Zack and Cloud to follow. They arrive to see Vincent thumbing the black powder from the ground. He sniffs it, and sighs.

“It’s gunpowder.”

This was a planned attack then. Sephiroth and Zack eyed each other. These are Wutai insurgents.

“Is this AVALANCHE?” Cloud asks.

“No. Wutaians.”

“How are you sure?” Vincent retorts.

“AVALANCHE doesn’t target civilians, only mostly ShinRa folk or the reactors.” Zack explains.

“And not to mention the vial of mako.” Sephiroth points to a blow dart inside the cage. The glass chamber still half filled with mako.

“That must have been why it was so aggravated.” Cloud thought it was strange for a supposedly pet Zolom to suddenly go berserk. It’s not like pet dogs and cats suddenly bite their owners when uncaged.

“So, this AVALANCHE is against the use of mako?” Vincent inquires.

“Yes. They’re an eco-terrorist organization. They don’t approve of ShinRa. We thought AVALANCHE perished several years ago, but it seems a new iteration rose to take it’s place.”

Vincent grunted. He knew about the previous AVALANCHE. He was present when ShinRa first took notice to a budding resistance in the slums of Midanggara (Midgar’s name before the current king took over). It was merely a small group of rioters. To see it grow into an active threat made Vincent terribly aware of the passage of time.

“We need to report this to Rufus.” Sephiroth says.

“Yeah, and I don’t think whatever Vinnie did helps with blood loss.” Zack noticed Cloud blinking blearily, obviously dizzy.

“Nah, I’m fine. I just need to rest a bit.” Cloud reassured his friends.

“That was wild yo!”

Cloud turns and recognizes the red-head that was trailing him and Zack.

“Reno! What are you doing here?” Zack greets the red-head.

“We’ve had intel of a planned attack; we came to investigate.” A tall bald man with sunglasses appears beside Reno.

“Some investigation.” Cloud grumbles.

“Sorry ‘bout that! We got here a bit late, yo!” Reno pats the blonde’s shoulder.

“Oh hey! Cloud this is Rude.” Zack gestures to the bald man. “And this here is Reno. An actual puppy.”

“Look who’s talking yo” Reno jabs Zack with his electro mag.

“Hey I’m a puppy by choice. You’re one by birth!” Zack laughs.

“So, you admit you’re a puppy.” Cloud teases, referencing their conversation before the fight.

“Oh, so you’re the new temporary guards? Damn, I didn’t know Rufus hired kids.” Reno leaned down to observe Cloud.

“Reno.” Rude warned. “Forgive him, the full moon is tomorrow night.”

“Werewolf?” Vincent raised his brow. 

“Yup! The only one in the department!” Reno preened, puffing his chest out. Rude’s eyes rolled under his sunglasses.

“We’ll report this incident to Rufus. This was, after all, supposed to be our mission.” Rude offered.

“Nice! We get to see Aerith!” Zack grins.

“We still need to know what happened yo!” Reno reminds the group.

The group regales the confrontation between them and the Zolom (“You should’ve seen him man! One second the snake was about to eat me, the next; Cloud’s there!”), and points out the blow dart full of mako. 

Once everything is settled, Zack leads his friends through a series of twists and turns, only stopping in front of a grand church.   
Zack doesn’t bother knocking, and opens the door with a slight bang.

“Zack, what did I tell you about the doors?” A female voice reverberates across the hall.

Inside the church is a lady, kneeling while facing away from the entrance. There are flowers growing from the ground, and she seems to be tending to them.

“Sorry ‘bout that Aer.” Zack says sheepishly.

“Honestly Zackary that’s the-“ Aerith turns to greet Zack, then stills as she notices the group. “Oh hello. You must Zack’s friends?” 

“Hello miss Gainsborough.” Sephiroth greeted.

“Please. Call me Aerith.”

THUMP

“Cloud!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's been more than a week, but I promise I will update chapters within a month.


	4. Short chapter just because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoooo mysteryyyyyy  
> and a bunch of made up medical shits that I now declare is definitely accurate...yess accurate....
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

“Cloud…” “…ake up…”

“..appened..”

“Bloo..loss…”

“..let…sleep…”

Sephiroth carries Cloud to a nearby pew, carefully placing him down. Sephiroth takes off his jacket and bunches it to use as a makeshift pillow for the blond.

“Cloud?” Sephiroth whispers. “Wake up.”

“What happened?” Aerith asks, approaching the pew.

“Possible blood loss.” Vincent says.

“Shit.” Zack curses.

“Let him sleep.” Sephiroth sighs. He takes the time to study the blond. Cloud’s eyebrows are scrunched, but his breathing is even.

Vincent lifts Cloud’s previously injured arm. He sees discoloration, purple staining the man’s veins. “I was wrong. He’s been poisoned.”

“We have to bring him to a medic!” Zack’s eyes widen.

“No need. I have potions.” Sephiroth calms his friend.

“Oh, thank Gaia.”

“That might not be enough. The wound was closed right after, meaning the poison hadn’t bled out.” Vincent checked his Cloud’s pulse and temperature, checking for any symptoms of severe poisoning.

“Then we need to get him to the palace!” Zack whinned.

“I think I can help?”

The group looked at Aerith. She had a bundle of herbs in her hands.

“I’m sorry miss but Zolom poison can’t be counter acted with just herbs.” 

Aerith only chuckled lightly. “It’s fine. I know a few tricks; my mother is an apothecary you know.”

Vincent narrows his eyes. He thinks for a moment, but concedes. Sephiroth nods as well, giving her confirmation.

“Zack can you please fetch water from the well?”

“Yes ma’am Aerith, ma’am!” Zack salutes cheekily, and runs out of the church.  
“Sephiroth and…”

“Vincent”

“Sephiroth and Vincent, can you please look for some dried oregano from the market. I’m afraid I’ve run out.”

Sephiroth and Vincent nodded, trusting Aerith with Cloud. After promising their swift return, both men walked speedily toward Wall Market once more.

Once everyone was gone, Aerith breathed out a relieved sigh. She approached the sleeping blond and assed the severity of the poisoning. She looked left and right, making sure no one is watching. She then clasped her hands together, muttering a silent prayer to the planet.

Zack was halfway to the well, when he suddenly realized he forgot the bucket. How could he forget the bucket of all things? He cursed and ran back toward the direction of the church, but skid to a halt when he saw Aerith kneeling beside Cloud.

He snuck quietly toward the window, not wanting to interrupt whatever was happening. 

Aerith unclasped her hands, and held it above the site where the poison entered. She breathed in and out.

Zack was about to leave his spot, but then a green ethereal glow emerged from Cloud, just underneath Aerith’s palms. The purple under Cloud’s skin slowly receded, but not entirely disappearing.

His breath hitched. The glow illuminated Aerith’s face. Her eyes shone like the flecks of light that appeared, her face scrunched in concentration. Zack knew she was beautiful. But this moment might’ve redefined Zack’s definition of ‘beautiful’.

The glow receded, and Zack blinked out of his stupor. He ran to the entrance of the church, startling Aerith .

“Z-Zack? Why are you here?”

“Sorry, forgot the bucket!” Zack sheepishly replied.

“Oh, you big idiot.” Aerith said fondly.

“But I’m your idiot.”

After collecting the elusive bucket, Zack ran once more toward the well. He knew Aerith is hiding something, he’d ask later. But for now, his friend is hurt. 

Once Zack, Sephiroth, and Vincent had reconvened at the church, Aerith proceeded to mash the herbs into a paste. She added some more fresh ones into the water and dipped a washcloth into it. Aerith fed the paste to Cloud, then brought the wet washcloth and dabbed it on his forehead.

“That should do it.” Aerith rose from her spot, collecting the items she used.

“How long will he be out?” Zack asked.

“Around 15 minutes. The poison hadn’t spread from his arm, and if you use Materia it would help the antidote work faster-”

“How do you know about Materia” Vincent narrowed his eyes. He knew for a fact they hadn’t mentioned Materia around the flower girl yet. Is she a spy? Perhaps a Turk?

“I…my father was a researcher.” She said, rubbing her arm. “He…used to study Materia.”

“And, where is he?” Sephiroth asked on behalf of Vincent, knowing the man’s suspicion might cause him to act unfriendly toward Aerith.

“he’s not…around” Aerith’s eyes landed on her boots. 

“…I apologize.” Vincent said. He studied the girl. Her words seem genuine, and her body language conveyed as much. But he still is suspicious.

“Hey Vinnie don’t glare at Aer, she’s innocent” Zack protested, slightly shading Aerith from Vincent. “She’s cool.”

Vincent sighed. He can’t find any fault on the girl’s expression. He looked at Zack and studied the couple. He knew the lieutenant was a trust worthy man. Vincent only knew Zack for two days, but he believes in his ability to tell people apart. After all, he did so with Vincent.

“I’m sorry miss Gainsborough. I suppose I’m just surprised. The texts we’ve read seemed to imply that Materia is unknown to everyone.”

“No, it’s ok. And I told you to call me Aerith.” She teased lightly.

“Miss Aerith, then.”

“Just Aerith” 

After several minutes of Vincent casting Cure in intervals, Cloud finally roused from his sleep.

“Ouch my head.” Cloud groaned, sitting up.

“Spikey!” Zack hugged Cloud enthusiastically. 

“Zack stop you’re gonna make me hurl. Zack-“

“Zackary.” Sephiroth said with the voice he normally uses to command troops.

Zack raised his hand with a squeak. “Sorry sir!”

Sephiroth sighed at the black-haired man’s antics. He turned to Cloud and surveyed him. Aside from his obvious dizziness, he seemed fine. The discoloration on his arm is completely gone now, and his temperature stayed normal all through-out.

“What happened?” Cloud blearily rubbed his eyes.

“You were poisoned.” Vincent said.

“How the fuck am I conscious then?”

“Because of my amazing girlfriend!” Zack declared proudly.

“Oh, Zack stop. It was only minor.” Aerith blushed, embarrassed. “Hi I’m Aerith.”

“I’m Cloud. Thanks for that. How did you cure the venom though?” Cloud asked with genuine curiosity.

“A family secret.” Aerith winked. “An apothecary never reveals their trade.”

After Cloud’s miraculous recovery, the group delved into further chatter. Aerith cheerfully regaled the tale of how Zack fell through the hole on her roof. Zack proceeded to pout, and in retribution, shared the time he spotted Aerith trying to lift his sword. Cloud shared some stories about Keystone, and retold the story of how they managed to get Vincent to wear the very same blouse he’s currently sporting.

“Thank’s a lot back there Aer!” Zack praised his lovely girlfriend.

“Yeah, you really helped me out.” Cloud agreed, shaking Aerith’s hand.

“Perhaps we can spirit you away? Just for lunch, as thanks.” Sephiroth offered. It was about time anyway. And he did recall Zack inviting their guests for a spot of authentic Midgardian cuisine.

“Yeah that’s a great idea! C’mon I know just the place!” Zack happily supplied.

“Ok. But you’re paying” Aerith agreed, moving to tuck her belongings away.

“Oh, c’mon Aer!”

The group all enjoyed a hearty lunch in a small restaurant under the plate. They bonded and spoke of many more topics. Sephiroth and Vincent preferring to stay silent, but occasionally answering questions or supplementing suggestions. Aerith, it turns out, is adopted. Cloud found this relatable as he himself is pretty much the same. Sephiroth, on the other hand, believes his lineage to be a burden (“I mean if I were related to Dr. Creepy, I’d wish I were adopted” Zack said). Vincent merely offered a sympathetic pat, which Sephiroth found surprising since the older man always seemed suspicious of everything. 

Finally, after hours of talking and chatter, the group bit farewell to their newest friend and left for the 

topside of the Plate. They saw as much as you’d expect from a middle to upper class place. Stores, bakeries, and a few bars. Zack proudly pointed out that the only place were flowers are sold underneath the plate is at Aerith’s.

Topside was, to say the least, boring. It was all so disgustingly domestic. The Slums hosted weapon shops, rare spices and herbs, illegal pet shops (like the one where the Zolom has escaped from), there even is a Tank there (though how they stole highly advanced ShinRa tech and managed to keep it in Midgar unnoticed is very concerning). While above the plate, everything seemed docile. Even under the sun, the people seemed dead. The Slums sure have their share of beggars and death and gloom, but the bustle and colors seemed more vivid. It all seemed fake above. 

Sephiroth attributed it to the strict scrutiny that ShiRa imposes above the Plate. Curfews and several patrols of troops are often observed. Sure the crime rate above is much much lower than below, but the cost is the general populace’s freedom (of speech, action, and many more).

Having nothing much to do above the Plate, the little party of warriors decided to head back to the palace. Both to have Cloud checked properly by a healer (not that they don’t trust Aerith, they just want to make sure), and to report back to Rufus.

Once more, Sephiroth is greeted at the gates by awe-struck guards. They quickly make way to the on-site medical wing. Vincent opted to stay outside, looking paler than usual (how he managed to grow paler than he already is, is another mystery). When asked by Zack, Cloud only shooed him away.

Both the doctor and the healer were astounded. At first, they thought the group had been lying. But with Sephiroth’s word, they reluctantly believed that Cloud had been poisoned.

“There’s zero trace of the poison! This is amazing!” The doctor exclaimed. Obviously baffled.

“And there seems to be no wound. Nowhere where the poison could’ve entered.” The healer/mage supplied with equal bafflement. 

“You say a lady in the slums did this?” The doctor asked the group.  
“Yeah! It’s Aerith.” Zack happily pointed out.

“Zack, honestly you befriend the strangest people.” The mage sighs.  
Cloud looks at the mage questioningly.

“Zack’s girlfriend is an excellent healer. She once treated Kunsel in hours, when it should’ve taken days at least.” The healer explained.

“She’s just awesome that way.” Zack obviously beamed from his seat.

“You know the offer’s still open. We could really use that kind of magic here. Her limit break must be incredible.” The doctor tells Zack.

“Sorry man, still no.” Zack pauses. He was about to correct the doctor about it being a Limit break, but stopped when he remembered that mysterious glow he witnessed.  
Aerith is undoubtedly hiding something. And if that’s her decision, then he respects it.

The doctor sighs disappointedly. He tells Cloud to alert the medical staff immediately if any symptoms suddenly resurface over the next hours. Then shoos them away. “You’d best go before Rufus gets impatient.”

Once reunited with Vincent, they made their way to Rufus’ office. 

“Genesis, Hojo’s on the move.”

“Kunsel…Where’s he heading”

“Nibelheim”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the laptop situation became worse. I shouldn't have jinxed it. but still...


	5. Another short chapter cuz it's only 3 days apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo more mysteryyy
> 
> the peeps talk about aerith and turks and hojo

Dawn came quickly. Sephiroth and Cloud had been up before sunrise, preparing their gear for the journey ahead. They worked in comfortable silence. Both feeling alright with the long silence. It all felt unusually domestic. Like they’ve lived with each other for years, instead of a day. 

Once Cloud’s things have been properly arranged, he settled down on the couch and read one of the few books that Sephiroth owned. He sat down and fussed for a few moments, looking for a comfortable position. 

Sephiroth studied the blond. Cloud’s actions reminded Sephiroth of a cat. The way Cloud arched his back and lifted his arms while he stretched. How he acted when he woke him up that morning, and how Cloud was silent. Though Sephiroth slit eyes made him look more like a cat, Cloud most certainly felt like one.

Noticing Sephiroth’s gaze, Cloud looked up from his book and tilted his head. Sephiroth’s unnatural green eyes met Cloud’s sky-blue ones.

“Where did you learn how to fight?” Sephiroth blurted.

“I’m self-taught. Though I learned a lot from Vince and some mercenaries that passed by.” Cloud replied, setting his book aside but still lying on the couch.

“It must have been hard, I imagine.” Sephiroth mussed. He knew that learning how to wield any weapon is difficult without proper instruction, especially without a proper instructor.

“Yeah, there were times I made mistakes. Especially my stances. Thankfully I found a large mirror in one of the temple’s rooms. It made it easier to correct myself.”

“You prefer to work on your own then?” 

“Don’t get me wrong, Vincent is a great teacher but he uses guns. And he can be an asshole sometimes. Besides it’s kinda hard to concentrate when someone’s watching you.”

Sephiroth only hummed in agreement. He also preferred to practice alone. Though this made the rest of the militia view him as a cold, emotionless, and perfect person as they’ve never really seen him struggle through training.

Just then, a knock rattled the room. Zack’s voice can be heard outside.

“Hey are you guys doing the do or what?” Zack called impatiently.

Cloud reddened and Sephiroth surprisingly blushed (albeit only slightly). Cloud marched toward the door as Sephiroth composed himself.

“Zack you jerk!”

“Good morning to you too chocobo.” Zack said, leaning on the door frame. “Aww, look Vince, he’s blushing!”

Vincent grunted, settling his bag into the room next to Zack’s.

“Morning Seph!”

“Good morning Zackary, I assume the reason you’re here is because you haven’t readied our chocobos yet?” Sephiroth sighed. Trust Zack to forget transport.

“Oh…right” Zack rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“It’s ok I can go.” Cloud volunteered. He needed to check on the chocobos they took from Keystone anyway.

“I’ll accompany him.” Vincent said.

“Sure!” Zack cheerily agreed.

Sephiroth frowned as he watched the pair leave. “Zack I don’t think that was a good idea. Rufus required them to be accompanied by either of us.”

“It’s fine Seph.” Zack whined, “Besides there’s something I need to tell you.”

Sephiroth stilled at Zack’s serious tone. “Does this concern them?”

“Not really…It’s Aerith” Zack whispered.

“Why, what happened to her?”

“No, nothing like that…It’s just…remember yesterday? Cloud got poisoned and she sent us to get some stuff?”

Sephiroth nodded, gesturing for Zack to continue his explanation.

“I was supposed to get some water from the well, but I kinda forgot the bucket”

Sephiroth snorted. “Zack if this is just some story you’re embarrassed to tell then-“

“Wait, I’m not done yet” Zack said with an offended tone. “You see when I went back, I saw Aerith do something.”

Now this captured Sephiroth’s attention.

“There was this…glow. I don’t know. She looked like she was praying, then she put her hands above where Cloud got hit.”

“Glow?”

“It glowed, Sephiroth. It looked like what Vincent did with Materia, but different. She wasn’t holding anything, but somehow she healed Cloud.”

“How sure are you she healed Cloud? Or maybe it could just be a limit break?” Sephiroth suggested.

“Nah man, limit breaks glow blue. What ever Aer did, it was green like mako. And I’m sure she healed Cloud; the poison shrunk a bit while she was doing it.”

“Perhaps you should ask her?”

“No…Maybe…Ugh no.” Zack groaned. “I probably shouldn’t. I mean, if it’s dangerous she’d tell me. And she’s my girlfriend, if she won’t tell me then I won’t press it. And besides she might tell me in her own time. I trust her.”

Sephiroth mussed. Aerith is a good friend, and he should trust her. But there’s something about this that seems wrong. But he doesn’t know what.

"Speaking of Cloud." Zack had a teasing grin on his face. "You looked absolutely floored yesterday"

"Shut up Zackary"

Cloud and Vincent walked side-by-side toward the chocobo stalls. Both scanning the scene for any surrounding Turks.

“Vincent?” Cloud said, waiting for Vincent’s confirmation that no Turks are nearby.

Vincent nodded and led Cloud deeper into the stalls, till they reached their chocobos.

“We should be safe here.”

“Why the secrecy?” Cloud asked. 

“That girl, Aerith”

“Why? She an enemy?” Cloud asked, worried. If she is an enemy, then Zack’s in trouble.

Vincent shook his head. “No. She just looks like someone I knew.”

“Look like? Then why’d you have to tell me.” Cloud said, relieved.

“It’s a family resemblance. She looks like she could be the child of Professor Gast.”

“Professor? Wait, a scientist? From before?” From when Vincent was experimented on?

“Yes. But he was a good man. He was the Head before Hojo, I knew he was trying to covertly remove Sephiroth from the lab. I don’t know what happened to him.”

“Do you think Hojo…disposed of him?” Cloud asked carefully.

“Most likely… There was also one more.”

“One more what?”

“One more person she closely resembles.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know her… But I saw her in the Labs as well. She was often spotted with Professor Gast. I believe her name was Ifalna”

“Then they must’ve been her parents” Cloud suggested.

“Possibly…But how did she escape? I barely could, how can a child escape Hojo”  
Cloud frowned. There is truth to Vincents words. He found Vincent half dead in a ditch filled with his own blood when he was 12. Aerith looked around his age.

“How strongly do you believe she’s their kid.” Cloud assessed the situation. If she really escaped the labs, then she needs all the protection she can get.

“Very”

“…Right. So, we need to look out for her?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“But I thought you said-“

“She has Zack. And furthermore, the Turks are watching her for some reason.”

“The Turks? Why?” Cloud was confused. From what Vincent had told him, Turks assassinate and destroy, very rarely do they protect people outside the King and his council.

“I don’t know.”

Cloud heaved a sigh. “Ok, fine. She’s safe with the Turks. Is that why we were tailed yesterday?”

“Most likely. However there also is likely another reason we were followed. That Rufus Shinra might be responsible.”

“…You know what, fuck that. We have a mission, and Zack and Sephiroth must be waiting for us.”

Vincent nodded, and soon both of them led their chocobos out the stable, ready for the long travel ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of this today. why? Idk. It probably has something to do with me headbanging to classical music.
> 
> I feel sad...I think


	6. wazzup I'm dying inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMM watcha sayyy
> 
> Basically turk talk

The night the Zolom incident happened, Rufus called Reno and Rude to his office.

“Yo boss!” Reno saluted in greeting.

“Sir” Rude nodded.

“What happened.” Rufus said tiredly. The paperwork required to assign proper compensation to those injured is only several pages long, however the paperwork needed to properly dispose of Wutai insurgents is very very lengthy.

“Man, you should’ve seen him yo! The kid was fast! Like hella fast.”

“He mentioned that he could dual wield.” Rude supplied.

“And the way he used that Materia thing is creative yo!”

“Is that all?” Rufus sighs. The Turks are his family, but right now he really needs sleep.  
“Oh man the thing is, he actually noticed me!” Reno exclaimed.

That caught Rufus’ attention. Usually Turks can’t be noticed unless they wanted to.

“How about you, Rude?” Rufus turns to the stoic man.

“He was very careful sir. General Sephiroth tried coaxing him to answer some questions, and he quickly averted them or answered obscurely.”

“Did he notice you?” If Rude was noticed, then maybe Rufus would have to order Tseng to retrain his Turks.

“I don’t know sir. It might be because of the General, but he was too quiet and careful with what he says.”

“I see” Rufus narrows his eyes. Well when Tseng returns, he might have to ask him to retrain a few Turks.

The next day, Tseng is packed and ready to leave. He joins the group of warriors, playing the disgruntled businessman with an unreasonable boss.

“Why’re you still wearing a suit?” Zack asks.

“Ah, Protocol. ShinRa requires us to wear it at all times.” The man says, feigning annoyance.

“Oh, by the way, the name’s Zack! That guy that looks like a corpse is Vincent, the chocobo beside him is Cloud. And of course, General Sephiroth.”

‘I know’ Tseng says internally. “I’m Tseng”

They shake hands. He moves to mount his own chocobo. Faintly he can hear the lieutenant already chatting up a storm. It’s a good thing he’s used to Reno by now. This journey will take days after all.

The sunset is beautiful. The group had been travelling the entire day, stopping only once for lunch and then another for a small break. Cloud mentioned his motion sickness, but was quick to amend that it doesn’t affect him much if he’s the one steering the chocobo.

While Zack and Cloud sets up the tents, Sephiroth hunts for food. Vincent and Tseng converse as they build a fire.

Vincent could’ve just used Materia, but he’s reluctant to do so in front of an unknown entity. He is yet to discover if the dark-haired elf is an ally or enemy. 

“So, Mr. Vincent. How was Keystone?” Tseng starts.

“Quiet. The Temple usually is.” Vincent replies, keeping his eyes trained on the budding flame.

“How about the nearby villages?”

“Lively. Without Hojo’s pets, some were finally able to start families.” 

“I see.”

The pair elapsed into silence. Tseng thinks that either Vincent is very socially awkward, or is hiding something deep. Unknown to him, Vincent is keeping his silence because of both reasons. On one hand, he must be careful about what he says, on the other he’d very much like to see what the new Turks can do.

“How about Cloud?” Tseng tries to start a conversation again. Anything to get information.

Vincent quirks. Seems like the new Turks are unrelenting. “What about him.”

“How did you two meet?”

“Oh! I wanna know too!” Zack and Cloud approach them, finished setting three tents. They sit near the fire.

Vincent eyes Cloud. They really can’t tell Tseng about how Cloud originally found Vincent. Covered in lacerations and cuts from his escape from Hojo. Vincent can only hope Cloud gets the message and goes with the story.

“Cloud found me when I was injured.”

“Wow, Cloudy’s a hero.” Zack ruffles Cloud’s hair.

“Injured from what? I can’t imagine it was Hojo’s creatures.” Tseng narrows his eyes, trying to dig for more information.

“It was a monster.” Vincent knows what the elf is doing, and answers obscurely.

“A monster?” Tseng notices the general answer. He get’s an idea and turns to Cloud instead. Vincent may be airtight, but his young friend may not be. “What kind of monster?”

“A dragon” Cloud hides his fluster. Hopefully this would be a good enough answer.

“Dragon? A Nibel Dragon? That far away from the Nibel Mountains?” Tseng is starting to get suspicious.

“It had mako poisoning” Vincent supplies. 

“I see.” Tseng knows the mako can make any monster act unpredictably. But their story is still suspicious. “And how did you ward off this dragon.” Tseng turns to Cloud again. He noticed his flustered reaction. It can either mean that they are lying, or Cloud’s just shy. 

“I didn’t. Vincent did. I only saw him after the fight and the dragon was gone by then.” Cloud answers.

“Oh, then how did you know it was a dragon when it was gone by then?” Tseng presses the young boy.

Vincent narrows his eyes slightly. He can’t answer for Cloud, otherwise it would be giving too much. Hopefully the young boy would be able to apply what Vincent has taught him.

“Gone as in dead. The corpse was there. I saw it.” Cloud breezily replies. He looks relaxed, overcoming the initial shock of suddenly being questioned. But internally, sirens are blaring. 

Tseng feels something wrong. He wants to try breaking their testimonies, but decides against it as he spots the General emerge from the now dark woods.

“Hey Seph!” Zack greets his friend.

“Unfortunately, the only animals native to this place are rabbits.” Sephiroth places several fresh white rabbits down. “I don’t suppose any of you can assist me?”

“Sorry man. Gongaga only has crocodiles and Touch-me frogs. Don’t know how to prepare rabbits.”

“I’ll help.” Cloud stands and walks to the silver-haired man, eager to leave the former conversation. Vincent can deal with all that Turk talk. He takes a few rabbits, the bloods marring his hands slightly.

Sephiroth nods and leads Cloud away from the campsite. Rabbits may be the only animals native to the area, but wolves often visit this place because of that. 

Zack snickers, “Look at those lovebirds bonding”. He elbows Tseng.

“They’re skinning and gutting rabbits” Tseng deadpans.

“Exactly. They’re bonding”

Tseng rolls his eyes. The lieutenant reminds him of Reno. It’s no surprise that the two apparently get together so swimmingly.

Cloud approaches Sephiroth, and trails behind his as they leave the camp site. The glow of the fire is slowly lost and replaced by the moon. The forest isn’t dense, and the trees are far enough that allow the cool light filter through.

Cloud observes Sephiroth. This man was his hero. Until of course, he met Vincent and learned about ShinRa’s secrets. He admired him; he still does but albeit with much less naivete. The way he walked tells much about his occupation and life. Rigid and stiff. It made him look strong and immovable, yet lonely. Cloud musses that it’s true what they say. To stand at the top is lonely. 

There’s a certain sadness that comes from the man. And under the moonlight, giving his hair a phantom glow, it (he) looks beautiful. Cloud notices Masamune’s glint. It’s light catches his eyes and guides it across Sephiroth’s back as it moves with every step.

As they progress deeper into the forest, the darkness creeps, leaving only the sound of Sephiroth’s footsteps. Cloud tries to follow as best he can, he’s used to following Vincent in the dark. The temple in Keystone didn’t have an effective supply of livestock, so often time it fell on the two ‘Temple Guards’ to hunt (Former Temple Guards). 

Sephiroth must’ve noticed Cloud’s calculating gaze. The taller man suddenly stops, slightly startling Cloud as he bumps into him, and looks at the blond. He narrows his eyes. Cat-slits on mako green widen as he adjusts to the darkness.

“Are you enhanced?” Sephiroth asks dubiously. He noticed how bleak it is, and he knows for certain any normal person would have complained by now.

“What?” Cloud asked, confused. What prompted this line of questioning?

“You seem to have no trouble following me.” Sephiroth’s grip on Masamune tightens. If Cloud was lying about being enhanced, he’d have to return him to Rufus. Though it doesn’t make much of a difference so long as they can fight Hojo’s creatures. But somehow the thought of Cloud lying to him made his heart drop. It felt like when Genesis left him alone, yet he’s only met the blond three days ago. Why did it feel that way?

“N-No” Cloud stutters as Sephiroth’s cold tone. “I’m not. It’s just I’m used to it.”  
Sephiroth relaxes. Has he really been that tense? “Used to it?”

“Yes. Vincent can see well in the dark too. And I kinda just follow the sounds he make.” Cloud admits. Though he wouldn’t tell that Vincent is a lot quieter than Sephiroth.

“I see.” Sephiroth musses. Vincent did mention him falling into mako. “But are you comfortable with it?”

Cloud fidgets. He wants to say yes. He’s really used to it, and he didn’t want to bother his new friend. But he didn’t want to arouse more suspicion. “N-no” He reluctantly says.

“Grab on” Sephiroth says from the darkness.

Cloud only questioningly tilts his head. Grab on to what? He reaches his hand out nonetheless, and is surprised to find an outstretched hand. Sephiroth’s hand. He flinches in surprise at first, but Sephiroth grabs Cloud’s hand before he can retract it.

“Is this alright with you?” Sephiroth asks. He doesn’t know why, but somehow, he feels giddy and yet nervous at the same time.

“Y-Yeah” Cloud says, ducking his head in embarrassment. He certainly hopes that Sephiroth can’t see his ridiculous blush right now.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth can, in fact, see it. But fortunately, he found it endearing (cute even). And when Cloud squeezed his hand back, he quietly squeaked. He must be going insane.

Sephiroth leads Cloud to a nearby stream, where the moonlight thankfully isn’t covered by trees. He looks down at their clasped hands and notices that Cloud is doing the same. Suddenly noticing the situation, Cloud hurriedly draw his hand back.

“Ahem…Uh, we should probably start.” Cloud said, choosing to focus on the rabbits he and Sephiroth has gripped in their hands.

Sephiroth pauses at Cloud’s action. “Your right” He sighs dejectedly. The rest of the group must be hungry. 

Zack fills the silence with chatter. Both men are as silent as air, thankfully Zack has them covered. He knows his reputation as a ‘puppy’. So, he tries to coax the two quiet men into a passable conversation. Surprisingly, he succeeds. No one can resist Zack Fair, SOLDIER Extraordinaire. As Zack was running out of things to discuss, the pair (of lovebirds) finally emerged from the forest. 

“Hey! Your guys are finally here!” Zack waves at them. “You didn’t do anything suspicious did you?” He raises an eyebrow at Cloud’s slightly flushed face.

“Zack we are covered in blood.” Sephiroth deadpans. 

Cloud just moves to place their soon to be dinner over the fire. “We didn’t bring any salt or rosemary, so it’s gonna be a bit stale.” He apologizes.

“I might have some.” Tseng offers, and stands to rummage through his pack.

“Wow, who would’ve thought our businessman brought cooking herbs.” Zack jokes.

“I am an elf. And besides, I didn’t bring them for cooking.” Tseng returns to the fire and hands the things to Cloud. “It was in case of sickness and injuries.”

“You know for an office jockey, you sure are surprisingly prepared for adventuring.” Zack jabs a finger at Tseng.

Tseng stiffens at this remark. He was so used to working with other Turks, he had already forgotten to keep up appearances around outsiders.

Sephiroth notices the man’s tensing. He recalls Vincent’s question about some ‘Turks’. He studies their companion, and also recalls him standing next to Rufus when the pair from Keystone first arrived in Midgar. He shakes his thoughts away. A secret organization of spies is a conspiracy theory fit for children’s books.

“I grew up in the woods. I suppose I’m used to it.” Tseng replies. 

Zack only shrugs and helps Cloud skewer and dress their dinner.

“Phew, that was great!” Zack stretches and yawns. “Guess it’s time to hit the sack.”

“Honestly Zack, only you would eat three whole portions then immediately go to sleep.” Cloud rolls his eyes.

“Hey! I’m just tired.” Zack whines. “And besides, it’s late. You and Seph took an awfully long time with the rabbits.” He wiggles his eyebrow at Cloud.

Cloud only lets out an exasperated sigh, but stands to yawn as well.

“We should rest. Tomorrow, we should be reaching the border to Junon.” Vincent stands and makes his way to his and Zack’s tent.

“Night guys!” Zack waves at them, and saunters behind Vincent.

Tseng excuses himself and goes to his own tent. Sephiroth and Cloud remain near the fire for a while longer. Staying in comfortable silence.

“Do you still get nightmares?” Cloud asks, remembering the state Sephiroth was in a few nights ago.

“Sometimes. Though I don’t know why they’ve gotten more frequent recently.” Sephiroth sighs. His nightmares are usually memories from his time with Hojo. But the past few ones have all been abstract. Hojo as always is present, but there’s this voice that speaks to him in the background.

“Hmm, maybe it’s because of Hojo’s recent defection?” Cloud suggests.

“I suppose” Sephiroth sighs. “We should go to bed. We will need to be well rested for tomorrows journey.” He stands and walks toward their shared tent, then pausing slightly to look at Cloud as if asking if he’s coming.

Cloud pats his pants and goes to follow his roommate. They enter and Cloud immediately strips off his clothing. 

Sephiroth momentarily is blind sighted by Cloud’s actions.

Cloud notices his friend’s gaze and explains. “Hey, I can’t sleep with clothes soaked in blood.”

Sephiroth blinks, and notices that his coat had a few splotches as well. Thankfully the leather can merely be cleaned by wiping of the blood. Hopefully the wolves won’t approach their camp site.

“Good night” Cloud tucks himself into the covers, facing away from Sephiroth.

“Good night, Cloud”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the universe can't attack my equipment. it attacks me.


	7. beng beng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> country roadsss take me homeee   
> To the placeeee, I belooong  
> WEST VIRGINIA

Laughter can be heard.

Evil maniacal laughter. Every sound strained his ears. He can’t breathe.

He tries to struggle, but something is keeping him strapped to the table. Panting and rasping is heard. Then voices that talk, yet can’t be understood.

His eyes dart everywhere. All he sees is darkness and metal. The sharpness of blades and needles.

Green. There’s green everywhere. Green, and acid.

He screams.

He thrashes pulls and tugs. His voice is loud, but somehow, he can’t hear it over the pain.

Then, everything is dark.

He feels nothing.

Another voice reverberates through him. A calming, and soothing voice that washes through the endless void that is him. 

He feels relaxed. He tries to ask. But all that comes out is;

“Mother”

Sephiroth wakes up.

The next morning, before sunrise, the group packs all that their belongings after washing a bit in the nearby stream. True to last night’s suspicions, wolf tracks have been discovered near where they washed the rabbits’ blood. This prompted them to work swiftly, as to leave immediately.

Once the sun has finished it’s slow ascension into day, the party had already left their campsite. They set their sights to a border town called Collum.

“Ever been to Collum?” Zack asks Cloud.

“Nope. The farthest we’ve been is to Rocket Town.”

“Rocket Town? The Space Project?”

“Former” Vincent interjects.

“Oh yeah! There was that explosion.” Zack rubs his chin. “I remember Genesis bitching about Palmer bitching about something.”

“That’s because his budget was cut after” Sephiroth explains.

“Thought so” Zack deadpans.

“General, I would advise against leaking information pertaining to Dukes. ” Tseng’s chocobo trots forward, drawing closer to the rest of the group.

“Pfft, it’s Palmer” Zack scoffs. “So Cloudy, I should warn you about Collum.”

“Why? Is it dangerous?” Cloud leans in, intrigued. 

“What, no! It’s pretty peaceful, and one of the cleanest places on Gaia. In fact, they haven’t had any disease outbreaks or serial killers in a long while. It’s the doves you have to watch out for.”

“Doves?”

“Yep! A lot of them. Like a shit ton of doves.”

Cloud calls to Sephiroth. “He’s not lying, is he?”

“I’m afraid not.” Sephiroth sighs, “Collum is the city of doves. Even the city’s name came from the Cetra word for Dove.”

“Calluba? Collamba? Collum-“ 

“It’s Columba, Zack” Sephiroth deadpans. “The people believe that the doves protect the place. They care for them, shelter them, even use taxes to feed them. As a result, there are many, many doves that live in the city.”

“Won’t that be a problem? Aside from them stealing your food, won’t they -I don’t know- shit everywhere??” Cloud scrunches his face in confusion. The last thing they need is literal feces in their food.

“Yes, they do!” Zack supplies happily.

Cloud only looks as his friend. His face contorted as if to ask ‘why are you happy with that?’

“Even so, they are the cleanest city withing the ShinRa empire. So we have no need to fear.” Sephiroth finishes.

“How ‘bout you Tseng. Have you been to Collum?” Zack calls to their newest addition.

“No. However, I do know that the reason for it’s cleanliness despite the droves of doves.”

Zack expresses an interested noise, steering his chocobo nearer. The rest of the group does too, however still keeping a respectable amount of distance.

“It’s true that they hold the doves sacred. And as a result, they’ve fed and kept them well. This prompted massive amounts of doves to migrate and stay in Collum. And in the earlier years, the town was flooded with fecal matter. But since the people didn’t want to solve the problem by letting go of their beliefs, they instead developed a complex system to clean the place.”

“Wow, talk about stubbornness.” Cloud chuckled, suddenly reminded of Zack.

“Yes, well their stubbornness soon resulted in an entire tradition of honored street cleaners, dove groomers, city scrubbers, and etc. Because of their advanced…cleaning techniques… they were able to stave off other diseases that might have grown in any normal town.” Tseng continues as he steady’s his chocobo’s pace to match the group’s.

Zack nods his head, contemplating. “…So the doves do protect the town-“ 

“By shitting everywhere.” Cloud asks, somehow disbelievingly.

“Essentially, yes” Tseng replies.

After a few moments of mussing, the group soon found themselves in comfortable silence. The quietness of the journey intermittently broken by a few conversations and questions. Soon enough, the forest slowly turns into a meadow. And the dirt trail merging with a gravel road, then turning into a cobblestone road.

They meet a few farms and small settlements along the way. They stopped at a relatively small village for a small break, finding a suitable spot to eat lunch. The group sat around a table in a local tavern, laughing and chatting (Mostly Zack and Cloud).

“Oh! There’s this one time Masamune got stuck in a tree-“

“No shit? How’s that even possible?” Cloud tries visualizing Masamune sticking out of a tree, but only managing to think of something akin to a toothpick stuck on a corkboard.

“It’s all Genesis’ fault, as usual” Zack continues, “ He dodged when Seph threw it like a spear, and-“

“Zackary”

“the aim was way off-“

“Zackary”

“And Seph could’ve speared Gen’s face!”

“Zackary Fair!” Sephiroth glares at his Lieutenant, slightly ashamed. After all, no one appreciates your own embarrassing stories broadcasted. He thinks back to that day. He remembered Genesis’ goading, and he was feeling particularly annoyed that day. Genesis was reciting Loveless, but was switly interrupted by Masamune. The Banora apple on his head, rolling away. Angeal laughed heartily right after. Sephiroth inwardly smiles at the memory. Then scowls as he remembers their betrayal…and Angeal’s death.

“Hey Seph? You ok?” Zack’s concerned face snaps Sephiroth out of his thoughts.

Sephiroth clears his throat, “Please control your rowdiness.” He says in a clear voice.

“Oh? Am I embarrassing you in front of your crush?” Zack grins maniacally.

“W-what” “Zackary” Cloud and Sephiroth say at the same time.

“Aww” Zack coos. 

They resume their chatting. Sephiroth and Vincent sometimes interjecting to either elaborate on events, or correct them. It was a hearty meal, and very well made for a small village. But their peace had been interrupted by a loud bang caused by a disheveled man suddenly opening the door.

“H-help! Those monsters are here!”

The group sprang into action. Tseng calmly asking the man to describe the monsters, and the location of the attack.

“I-It’s those Things.” The man says, still panicked.

“Sir, please elaborate” 

“I-I don’t know what they are. But, but they aint regular monsters”

Tseng curses. It must be Hojo’s then. “Where are they now.”

“Center of the village. Please! My daughter!-“

The group dashes out the door. Zack shouting apologies to the owner, promising to pay the bill later. Sephiroth and Vincent are faster, thus leading the group.

The village is small, so it doesn’t take long for everyone to reach the center. They expected to battle Hojo’s most common monsters. Small things with barbed backs, but hind legs like frogs. Instead they got an abomination.

It almost has no skin. The muscles and veins are clear to see. It’s claws are bone. It’s eye sockets, empty. The head of this Thing looks like it was once human.

As the group ran closer and closer, the Thing slowly grew till it towered above them. Four meters tall. Eight massive feet resembling a spider merged with the torso of a flayed giant. What they thought was hair on it’s head, are actually fingers moving as if to claw at the wind. 

The Thing notices them. Distracted from his meal of human flesh. that must be the man's daughter. It screams an unholy screech. The mouth expanding so wide, it can swallow a man whole.

The group sees the inside of the Thing’s mouth. It had multiple tongues. Pincers outside it’s mouth. And teeth?... No. Fingernails lined in rows and rows. An occasional finger or toe can be spotted.

The Thing resumes it’s feast.

Everyone in the group blanches. Around them, the villagers retreat while screaming. The group could only stare it this Thing.

“I think I’m gonna vomit” Cloud grits.

“I think I just did a little, in my mouth” Zack replies with the same tense voice.

“I knew Hojo wasn’t the most ethical man but…” Tseng trails off. He knew of Hojo and Hollander’s little pet projects. He read the report and even watched tapes of live experimentation. He thought he knew how dark the man can get. Oh, how wrong he was.

“I recognize him” Sephiroth quietly says.

“What” 

“He was a cadet…in SOLDIER… He- “Sephiroth choked, “He disappeared”

“…Fuck” Cloud cursed.

“We need to stop it” Vincent says, but can’t peal it’s eyes off the gigantic abomination.

“Vince is right. The least we can do is end the guy’s suffering.” Cloud readies his weapons. A dagger like sword on his right, and a hilted knife on his left.

“I’ll take the front, Zack support me. Vincent and Cloud, flank him on both sides.   
Target the legs.” Sephiroth orders as he readies his own blade. “Sir Tseng?”

“I have a gun.”

“Good. Provide cover for the group”

Tseng nods and prepares his ammo. The group surround the creature, weapons drawn and hearts steeled.

“On my count!...Go!”

Sephiroth springs into action, aiming for the Thing’s torso. Meanwhile, Vincent bares his claws and slashes at one of it’s legs. Cloud mirrors Vincent and manages to hit two. Unfortunately, the hide is too thick to cut through completely.

The Thing roars, feeling pain. As it twists to face the group, Sephiroth struck it’s midsection. But the Thing dodges and Masamune only cuts it’s arm off. The other, also gone as Zack charges after Sephiroth.

Initially, the group feels a small amount of accomplishment for already dealing damage to the Thing. But then watch in horror as the Thing’s arms regrow. 

“Well Shit!” Zack curses as he dodges the Thing’s legs. It blindly thrashes, and quickly runs toward Sephiroth and Zack. Smashing into a building in the process.

Tseng shoots and successfully catches the attention of the Thing. It darts toward Tseng but is stopped by Cloud and Zack. They graze the feet, and it falls forward. But before anyone can land a blow while it’s still down, the Thing screeches again. Stunning the nearest members.

Vincent aims his gun, and lets out a barrage of Firagas. The materia glowing as he shoots. Sephiroth steps in and slices a leg off. But before it can completely regenerate, Cloud uses his own Materia to burn the stump. Amazingly, it doesn’t regrow.

“Whooho! Nice going Cloud!” Zack shouts as he parries against the Thing’s thrashing.  
The Thing howls once more. Disorienting Zack momentarily, allowing it to pin his shoulder to the ground. Zack screams in pain.

Then the Thing begins to shift. More arachnid legs string from it’s back. Legs that are slender and longer than those it stands on. It shrieks. Then it pounces.

The mass of limbs shooting off to aim at Cloud. Only to be intercepted by Vincent and Tseng’s bullets.

Sephiroth cuts the leg pining Zack and helps him up.

“Thanks Seph. Ouch!” Zack winces at the pain. Normally he’d let the enhancements heal him, but the leg had gone through his dominant hand.

Vincent aims his gun at Zack.

“Hey Wait!-“

Instead of a bullet, he felt a lightness on his injured shoulder. He looks at it, confused. Only to see it healed and stitched back together.

“Holy fuck Vince, thank you but please don’t do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm  
> ok so I haven't updated within the week. sorry bout that. but being quarantined is a bitch, and so is being sick.


	8. Some art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically sephiroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont feel good at all.  
> Sorry bout this guys but my health is in a bad place, while I wait for it to find directions to a better one, here's some Seph.  
> Would've drawn Cloud too, but this is all I can do at the moment.

The fight seemed to drag on.

Tseng providing aid, Cloud and Vincent using Materia to burn the limbs that were cut by Zack and Sephiroth. However, the Creature proved formidable. It lashed and screeched. Zack getting caught on one of it's feet got thrown into the air, and unfortunately landed on it's finger covered head. Each one, grasping Zack as if to hold him there.

"Shit! This feels creepy!" Zack shouts as he attempts to cut himself from the monster. Thankfully Sephiroth managed to slice just below Zack. (but too close to him for comfort)

"Fuck, you nearly cut me!" Zack groans as he is unceremoniously dropped, scrambling to get out of the way. Tseng, distracting the Thing with his bullets just enough that Zack manages to escape it's war path.

"It's not my fault you got caugh" Sephiroth retorts, brandishing Masamune to shield Cloud from an oncoming attack.

"Thanks" Cloud grunts.

They finally waned the beast. It's movements now growing sluggish. It's balance failing as it no longer has enough legs to support itself.

Then it came crashing down. Twitching on the ground. Spasms rocked it's body.

As the group approached, it's breath got shallower and shallower. They peered down upon it, and to their surprise, it had tears in it's eyes. It reminded them that this Thing. This monster was once human.

"Hojo is some sick bastard" Cloud bites.

Silence permeates through the town square. But after awhile, Vincent advises them to back away.

"What are you going to do?" Tseng asks curiously.

"Send him off" Vincent then raises his hand, then lets out multiple Firagas. Sending the Thing into flames. It's ashes floating into the wind.

"May you find peace" Sephiroth whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah!  
> short chapter and some fanart to compensate.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update as much as possible. But not promises.


End file.
